Mobile Suit Turn Gundam
by edenkojima
Summary: 2013 UC. MACOA, a aliança das colonias Marcianas, decide forçar militarmente a Terra a reabrir as suas rotas comerciais, onde o agrupamento de colonias Eden é pega no meio do conflito. Mas tudo começa a ficar ainda mais complicado quando um antigo e lendário mobile suit é reativado e começa a intervir no conflito junto com as forças mercenárias da Black Water.
1. Prólogo

Dezenas...centenas...milhares de anos se passaram desde que a humanidade decidiu optar pelo infinito negro do espaço, deixando o céu azulado de sua mãe suprema, a Terra, para trás.

O homem sempre lutou por aquilo que acreditava, por aquilo que sonhava, e para isso, sempre iria destruir o que o outro acreditava, o que o outro sonhava. Esse é a sina do homem, aquilo que define o homem. Isso é a humanidade.

Muitos sempre levantaram a bandeira branca, muitos seguravam um livro mais sagrado que o outro, muitos se martirizaram para serem apenas um novo símbolo de uma era que nunca viriam ou que nunca existira. Isso é a humanidade.

E então o espaço.

Uma nova casa para aqueles que acreditavam que um dia o sonho utópico mais flamejante que o mundo já conhecera poderia de uma forma se tornar realidade. Todos estavam embriagados pelo desejo de mudança, pelas novas idéias e pelos novos sonhos. E então quando todos pensavam que finalmente alcançaram o maior de todos os desejos, eles se relembraram que eles eram a humanidade.

E então a guerra.

No seu mais intimo, o homem sabia que somente poderia viver o amanhã se eles pudessem se apossar do amanha do próximo. Ódio, rancor, discriminação, intolerância, desejo, ganância e sonho. Todas as palavras de um distante sonho que nunca seria alcançado. Isso é a humanidade. Isso é o homem.

Séculos se passaram desde que o homem decidiu adentrar o profundo espaço, em busca de novos sonhos, novas historias e novas razões para serem humanos.

Aquele pequeno planeta chamado de Terra que então se tornou em apenas um objeto de um passado, que ao mesmo tempo era distante, onde muitas historias se tornaram lendas, ainda representava alguma coisa para aqueles que ainda persistiam em olhar para trás e se perguntavam "onde erramos?", mesmo sem saber que a resposta era a mais obvia de toda.

Isso é a humanidade.

A historia mudou. As paisagens mudaram e talvez as motivações tenham mudado. Mas o homem, aquele pequeno ser que provocou tantas mudanças em um curto espaço de tempo em bilhões de anos de historia daquele pequeno mundo, não havia mudado.

E então novos erros.

A historia nos ensinou o seu maior segredo. Que ela sempre e sempre iria se repetir. Ora por pessoas ambiciosas ora por pessoas que apenas queriam mudar algo. Mas que no final de tudo falhavam com seus próprios ideais.

Mas a historia também nos ensinou que assim como existe a probabilidade de erro para cada tentativa, existe a probabilidade de acerto para cada investida errônea do destino. E que sempre existira aquele que acredita no calor humano que existe dentro da alma de cada pessoa no vasto universo.

E isso também é a humanidade.


	2. Eden

"Só os mortos conhecem o fim da guerra."  
-George Santayama

_Mais de dois milênios se passaram desde que a humanidade começou colonizar o espaço em gigantescas estruturas espalhadas por todo o sistema Solar._

_A humanidade estava presente em quase todas as partes do nosso sistema planetário. Nascendo. Crescendo. E morrendo._

_O ano é 2013 do Século Universal._

_Mais de dois meses se passaram desde que a Aliança de Colônias Marcianas, MACOA, iniciou pressão para que a antiga terra natal da humanidade, a Terra, abrisse mão de seu isolamento, em bem das vias comerciais entre as colônias. Mas as negociações não chegaram a nenhum lugar._

_No meio de toda essa tensão, está o ultimo agrupamento de colônias que permaneceu na esfera terrestre, Eden._

_MACOA então decide anexar Eden para usá-la como base militar para as suas operações contra a Terra. Mas a população de Eden resistira, e mesmo sozinhos, lutaram até o ultimo homem para defender a sua nação._

**Edysseus, agrupamento Eden  
29 de Maio, 2013 UC  
10:40**

Dezenas de luzes acendem na catapulta de lançamento.

"Preparar para lançamento!"

E então, uma gigantesca maquina em forma humanóide se dirige para a catapulta e se posiciona.

"Aspirante Marcyl Mariot, XZ-87, lançando!"

E num súbito estrondo, a gigantesca maquina sai voando dos hangares de Edysseus graças à força extra proporcionada pela catapulta eletromagnética.

Automaticamente, outra maquina humanóide se posiciona na rampa, e em seguida outras duas entram na fila para serem lançadas para dentro do espaço infinito.

"Unidades sendo lançadas dentro do cronograma!" – grita um dos operadores na sala de controle.

"Bio-radar detectando três aglomerações de sinais!" – exclama outro operador.

No meio da sala de operações estava um homem velho vestindo um uniforme militar claro e com varias insígnias em seu peito. Ele era o Coronel Aytmar Roxx, o comandante das Forças de Defesa de Eden.

"Três? Então os marcianos enviaram uma pequena frota para nos testar?" – comenta consigo mesmo o coronel – "Apenas Man Machines não serão páreo para cruzadores! Preparem Grandiu e Altimus para o lançamento! Lancem todos os Fighters que temos também! Não podemos deixar eles acertarem algum tiro em Edysseus ou em qualquer estado de Eden!"

Os operadores então repassam as ordens.

"Entenderam? Somos a ultima e única defesa que Eden possui! Se falharmos, o agrupamento todo ira cair nas mãos dos marcianos!" – fala o coronel enquanto caminha até o monitor principal.

"Senhor! Temos alguém na linha oficial!"

Então Aytmar olha para o operador.

"Quem seria?"

"Senhor, é o Cão de Hendgbrie!" – responde o operador – "Ele quer permissão para sair junto com as tropas!"

Aytmar então solta um leve suspiro.

"Deixe o fazer. Um homem a mais é sempre bem vindo." – responde Aytmar, enquanto vê no monitor principal um gigante humanóide azul se posicionar na catapulta de lançamento – "Ou melhor. Um homem não. Um newtype."

E então do sistema de som apenas uma voz áspera é ouvida.

"Fair. Voltaire, lançando."

[. . .]

No vácuo do espaço, as maquinas humanóide, conhecidas como Man Machines avançavam com toda a velocidade em direção de onde vinha a ameaça marciana.

"Aqui é Aytmar Roxx para todos os pilotos. Identificamos aglomerados de sinais na direção para onde vocês estão seguindo. Não aparenta ser apenas uma nave marciana, mas uma frota. Tenham atenção nas artilharias antiaéreas deles. Grandius e Altimus estão sendo lançados para dar suporte a vocês, incluindo todos os nossos Fighters e o restante dos Man Machines."

A voz do coronel soa mais velha no sistema de som dos cockpits das maquinas de guerra.

E então, uma resposta dos pilotos.

"Senhor, até parece que você não confia em nós!" – exclamou ironicamente Marcyl – "Estamos aqui por méritos próprios e pode confiar que a gente vai dar uma lição nesses malditos marcianos!"

"Marcyl!" – uma segunda voz, pertencente a outro piloto entra na conversa – "Escute o que o Coronel está falando!"

Marcyl então esboça um debochado sorriso.

"Eu confio na habilidade de vocês." – fala Aytmar – "Eu não confio na sorte de vocês."

Então Marcyl cerra as mãos, apertando violentamente os controles do cockpit, e esboça uma expressão de descontentamento.

"Não confunda as coisas! Nós mesmos fazemos a nossa própria sorte!" – exclama o jovem piloto, que então parte com toda a velocidade.

Todos os seus colegas tentam falar algo, mas logo percebem que a melhor opção é seguir o irresponsável piloto e partir rumo ao destino inevitável que estava esperando por todos. A guerra.

[. . .]

Marcyl em pouco tempo se aproxima do local onde estaria a frota marciana, onde quase que imediatamente é recebido com uma chuva de disparos de mísseis e canhões lasers.

"Há! É só isso que vocês têm?!"

O jovem piloto desvia habilidosamente de todos os disparos feito pelas naves marcianas.

"Vocês acham que realmente irão derrubar Eden apenas com ISSO?"

E então o jovem parte violentamente contra a pequena frota composta por três cruzadores de porte médio.

Usando uma espécie de canhão localizado no braço direto de sua maquina, Marcyl realiza diversos disparos contra as naves, mas os tiros parecem surtir nenhum efeito aparente.

"O que?!"

Mais alguns disparos são realizados, mas nenhum dano é efetuado contra as naves.

"Mas do que diabos essas naves são feitas?"

E então dezenas de disparos são realizadas pelas naves marcianas.

"Droga! Artilharia anti-aerea!"

Marcyl se defende como pode, e desvia de vários disparos, mas por azar dele, alguns acabam acertando a unidade, a danificando seriamente.

"Isso não pode estar acontecendo! Malditos marcianos!"

E então, quase que milagrosamente, os outros companheiros dele surgem de dentro do escuro espaço, disparando tiros contra as naves, numa espécie de ação evasiva.

"Marcyl!" – grita um dos pilotos – "Isso é o que você ganha pela sua estupidez!"

Marcyl então bate furiosamente contra os controles.

"Não me subestimem!"

E num lapso de fúria, Marcyl se liberta do companheiro que o estava segurando e parte contra as naves.

A forte artilharia acaba ofuscando a visão de Marcyl para os seus outros companheiros, o fazendo desaparecer entre os disparos.

Num simples momento, todos os disparos cessam e num instante, dezenas de formas humanóide gigantes começam a sair das naves marcianas. Eram as Man Machines de MACOA, conhecida como as mais avançadas entre todas as nações.

"Agora sim! AGORA SIM!"

Marcyl começou a entrar em êxtase e começa a disparar aleatoriamente contra as maquinas, que desviam habilidosamente de seus disparos.

"Então essa são as temidas Man Machines marcianas!" – fala entusiasmadamente Marcyl, que se vê em instantes cercados por duas das Man Machines marcianas, enquanto as outras partem para atacar os seus companheiros.

As Man Machines então sacam pequenos objetos localizados em suas cinturas e as ativam, revelando gigantescas espadas de luz, e partem contra Marcyl, que tenta realizar alguns disparos, mas em instantes seus braços e pernas são cortados pelas maquinas marcianas.

Então, todo o interior da unidade que Marcyl pilotava começa a entrar em curto, causando pequenas mas mortais explosões em seus circuitos.

"Não! Malditos!"

E quando tudo parecia perdido para o imprudente piloto, subitamente as duas unidades marcianas explodem.

Em seguida, diversos disparos acertam em cheios as outras unidades marcianas que estavam em combate com as maquinas de Eden.

"Ele chegou!" – fala um dos pilotos, entusiasmado e aliviado ao mesmo tempo.

E num instante de segundo, uma imponente Man Machine azul chega ao local. Aquela era Voltaire, a Man Machine utilizada por Fair, um dos seguranças pessoais de Carlos Hendgbrie, o Primeiro Ministro de Eden.

Fair realiza diversos disparos com canhões localizados no busto de sua maquina, causando uma chuva de disparos, que acaba atingindo todas as unidades marcianas que estão em seu campo de visão.

Um verdadeiro festival de destruição.

Novamente, as gigantescas naves marcianas abrem fogo contra as Man Machines de Eden.

"Me escutem! As naves de MACOA possuem um I-Field impenetrável para o nosso poder de fogo! Deixem as naves para a nossa frota que esta vindo! Se foquem em apenas aniquilar as Man Machines marcianas! E fiquem sempre em movimento para não serem pego pelos disparos antiaéreos!" – fala a imponente voz de Fair, que se aproxima do Man Machine praticamente destruído de Marcyl.

"Marcyl! Um dia a sua arrogância será o motivo de sua morte!" – exclama Fair, que com a sua Man Machine, consegue abrir o busto da unidade de Marcyl, revelando o pod de fuga. – "Siga para Altimus e aguarde por ordens!"

"Nunca!" – exclama em resposta o jovem – "Eu ainda respiro!"

"Se a sua respiração destruísse maquinas de oito toneladas..." – então com a ajuda de sua Man Machine, Fair invade o sistema do pod de Marcyl e o programa para que ela se dirija até a frota de Eden.

"Maldito!" – grita furiosamente Marcyl, que a cada segundo se distanciava do campo de batalha.

E em poucos segundos ele já não estava mais no campo de visão de Fair.

"Um dia você ira me agradecer."

[...]

E então num simples momento, Fair sente, quase prevendo o futuro, um ataque. E desvia.

Subitamente ele estava conectado a todos ao seu redor.

Medo, angustia, tristeza e ansiedade. Fair estava sentido tudo aquilo.

"Essa sensação, a sensação da incerteza!"

E então ele parte para atacar os seus adversários, armado com um gigantesco rifle, que até então, estava acoplado nas costas de sua unidade.

Fair realiza diversos disparos, e em instantes ele elimina facilmente três unidades marcianas, como se pudessem prever os seus movimentos.

"Enquanto houver incerteza em seus corações, eu sempre estarei um passo a frente de vocês!"

Todo o campo de batalha ressoava para ele, e ele imediatamente sabia tudo que poderia acontecer com ao seu redor. Esse era um dom, não somente dele, mas de varias pessoas que habitavam o espaço. Centenas, milhares de pessoas antes dele conheceram essa sensação, e com certeza milhares depois dele também teriam o privilegio de saber como é ter a alma livre da gravidade. Entender e compreender tudo a sua volta.

O fenômeno Newtype.

[. . .]

**Edysseus  
13:40**

A sala era ampla e extremamente bem decorada, com uma enorme mesa em seu centro, com dezenas de cadeiras a disposição.

Aquela era a sala de reunião do governo de Eden.

[...]

O agrupamento de Eden surgiu depois da queda do Império Terrestre e a ascensão da Republica Terrestre. Com a nova forma de governo terrestre, todas as colônias foram excluídas do circulo político e foram deixadas sozinhas, para decidirem os seus próprios novos caminhos, enquanto a Terra optou por total isolamento, numa forma que lembrava muito a forma de como o Japão se isolou ao mundo estrangeiro.

Enquanto o restante de colônias optou por deixarem a esfera terrestre, ou simplesmente optarem pela imigração em massa para as nações de colonistas que se formaram a partir de Marte até Netuno, quatro colônias optaram por ficar na esfera terrestre.

Por dois séculos, Edysseus, Gaia, Tiera e Shangri-la se tornaram em um palco de disputas políticas entre as nações lunares, até quando um homem chamado Emalus Hendgbrie, proprietário de um banco interplanetário, começou a investir nas colônias, que até então estavam passando por uma serie crise financeira, ameaçando a sua existência. Décadas se passaram, e agora Eden Hendgbrie, herdeiro das Hendgbrie Holdings, conseguiu unir as colônias e fundar o agrupamento de Eden, graças a acordos financeiros com as nações lunares, que abriram mão delas por quantidades absurdas de dinheiro e privilégios comerciais.

O motivo de Eden gastar tanto dinheiro nas quatro colônias até hoje é desconhecido. Muito dizem que filantropia nunca foi a sua maior qualidade, e que a compra das colônias podia ser o resultado da compra de varias empresas bélicas que ele realizou pelo sistema solar.

Independente do motivo, o agrupamento Eden, hoje é comandando por um Primeiro Ministro, eleito por representantes eleitos pela sua população. Um regime democrático, que ironicamente, nos últimos 15 anos, elegeu o mesmo homem mais de três vezes para ocupar a posição. Carlos Hendgbrie, quinto sucessor da família Hendgbrie. A quarta geração desde que Emalus começou a sua empreitada na colônia.

Mesmo com todo o poder financeiro de um único homem, ele sozinho, não pode manter uma nação que aos poucos esta se formando.

Com uma pequena força militar, Eden nunca se preocupou com qualquer tipo de intervenção militar. A Terra estava numa era pacifica, e poucos sabiam o que acontecia naquele planeta isolado. As nações lunares estavam mais preocupadas com negócios envolvendo as guerras interplanetárias travadas em Marte e alem do planeta vermelho, do que com quatro colônias solitárias no espaço. E Marte estava em suas eternas disputas internas. Guerras civis através dos séculos.

Mas...

Com o fim das chamadas Guerras Coloniais em Marte e com a fundação de MACOA em 2007 UC, uma enorme crise econômica emerge em Marte, resultante das corridas armamentistas dos últimos anos, o forçando a uma nova empreitada militar para assim conseguir maquiar a crise.

Com o objetivo de conseguiu uma rota de comercio com a Terra, MACOA começa as negociações a antiga terra natal da humanidade, mas todas as tentativas falham. Nem com as nações lunares ao seu lado, a República Terrestre mostra interesse em reabrir as suas fronteiras com o espaço exterior.

Então MACOA decide usar a sua ultima opção, e talvez, a primeira apesar de tudo. A intervenção militar. E no meio disso tudo, o agrupamento de Eden é pego no meio do turbilhão de interesses políticos.

Com um pedido formal de anexação, Eden se tornaria na base de lançamento do ataque contra a Terra, mas todos sabiam o preço referente a isso.

Os cidadões de Eden não queriam perder os seus direitos e se curvarem a nação Marciana. Essa era a ultima coisa que a pequena nação, que o pequeno agrupamento de colônias queria, e com base nos protesto feitos, Carlos Hendgbrie se viu numa situação que qualquer estadista de uma nação pacifica não queria se encontrar.

Com as nações lunares ignorando a situação e forçando Eden a se anexarem com MACOA, Carlos acaba optando por uma opção que poucos poderiam imaginar no momento.

Pedir auxilio a Republica de Titan.

Num movimento político inesperado por todas as partes envolvidas, Carlos Hendgbrie, tenta formar uma aliança com Titan, uma das nações mais poderosas do sistema solar, através do filho do primeiro ministro de Titan, Akira Petruci.

[...]

Subitamente a porta se abre, e dezenas de homens adentram o local e se sentam nas diversas cadeiras em volta da grande mesa. Na ponta da mesa que fica em direção da enorme janela panorâmica, se sentou um senhor de aproximadamente 50 anos. Ele era Carlos Hendgbrie.

"Senhores, como todos nós podemos ver, estamos numa situação extremamente delicada." – fala Carlos – "A Aliança Marciana já enviou uma enorme frota para a esfera terrestre, e é apenas uma questão de tempo até a estação orbital deles, Prometheus, chegar nessa região do espaço, e então é nesse momento que devemos parar e pensar: o que devemos fazer. As nações lunares estão nos pressionado através de embargos para que cedermos nossa nação para os marcianos e que apoiamos a empreitada militar deles contra a Terra. A lua está mais preocupada em vender armas para eles e ver o circo pegar fogo do que ajudar nós. E a Terra ignora os nossos avisos, como se nós aqui no espaço não existíssemos."

Há então alguns cochichos e agitação na sala.

"O que a Terra pensa que está fazendo?! Os marcianos estão vindos com tudo para cima deles e eles nem ao menos se mostram se preocupar com essa situação!" – fala então um dos homens no local – "O que diabos temos que fazer para eles verem a situação que todos nós estamos?!"

"Desde o final da era imperial e o inicio da republica e do auto-isolamento da Terra, eles não se preocupam mais com qualquer perigo de fora. Mas todos nós sabemos que mesmo com todos aqueles satélites balísticos, eles não podem segurar uma frota de centenas de naves adentrando a atmosfera no mesmo ponto. A questão é o que os fazem tão autoconfiante e por que ignoram o nosso pedido de ajuda?"

"Até mesmo as nações lunares, que ajudaram a fundar a nossa nação, está querendo que a entreguemos de mãos beijadas para os marcianos! Qual será o preço que a lua botou por nossas cabeças? Será que realmente tivemos um aliado em toda a nossa existência? Será que não fomos o gado criado pelos lunares que apenas estavam esperando por um comprador?"

"Não existe mais esperança! Devemos entregar Eden!"

"Será desperdício entregar tantas vidas desse jeito! Não vê, Carlos? Não vêem colegas? Nossa força militar é pífia! Perdemos dezenas de man machines no ataque próximo a Edysseus, sem contar que perdemos Grandius! O que podemos fazer com apenas um cruzador e um punhado de Man Machines obsoletos?"

"Isso sem contar que o comandante de nossas forças é um marciano. Até que ponto nós podemos confiar nele?"

"Será que seremos derrotados primeiro por dentro?"

A discutição segue, enquanto Carlos apenas observa aqueles homens sentados na mesa, que mais pareciam estar em achar problemas do que soluções.

"Vamos fugir!" – disse um dos homens – "Nós todos temos privilégios em outras nações! Podemos nos exilar e nos salvar da influencia marciana depois da invasão!"

Quase que imediatamente o outro ao lado se levante e pega o homem pela camisa.

"Fugir?! Você esta louco!" – e então desfere um soco nele antes de continuar – "Covarde!"

Uma pequena briga começa entre os dois, e alguns dos presentes se levantam de seus acentos para apartar a briga.

Em instantes, a pequena briga havia se tornando numa confusão, onde xingamentos e trocas de agressões era a única forma de debate no local.

Carlos observava tudo, sem nenhuma surpresa do que estava acontecendo. Ele sabia que aquele grupo de homens, que eram representantes de seus ministérios, não tinha a mínima noção do que fazer diante da situação. Eles estavam perdidos e com medo.

E então, depois de alguns momentos, a porta principal da sala se abre, onde adentra um homem alto e careca, usando óculos e roupa preta.

"O Cão de Hendgbrie." – sussurrou um dos presentes, enquanto Fair adentrava a sala em direção de Carlos.

"Fair. Alegra-me saber que veio bem da batalha com a frota marciana." – fala Carlos – "E então, como foram as coisas lá fora?"

Fair então para ao lado de Carlos, sob os olhares curiosos e desconfiados dos presentes na sala.

"Não temos chance" – fala Fair.

Todos então se olham, se perguntando se era aquilo tudo que ele iria dizer.

"As frotas marcianas são de ponta. Aytmar Roxx estava certo, na ultima reunião. Com o nosso aparato bélico, não seremos capazes de fazer coisa alguma. A força militar de MACOA é digna de se respeitar." – completa.

"Se você veio aqui apenas nos dizer o obvio, então porque não ficou lá junto com Aytmar, estrangeiro? Aposto que faria mais diferença lá do que aqui, no meio de pessoas que realmente querem o bem de Eden!" – exclama um dos presentes, com um elevado tom de arrogância.

Fair não esboçou nenhuma reação. Ele sabia que nunca foi bem vindo em Eden e que isso talvez nunca mudasse.

"Senhores, não tolero nenhuma forma de desrespeito com os meus homens de confiança!" – exclama Carlos, com uma voz autoritária, que faz todos os presentes sentirem o motivo dele estar na posição que está hoje.

"Fair, oriundo das Nações Exteriores e Aytmar Roxx, um exilado de Marte, mesmo não tendo nascidos aqui, fizeram hoje, o que vocês aqui nunca sonharam em fazer por Eden em uma vida inteira!" – completa.

Carlos então se levanta de seu acento.

"E infelizmente eu não vejo nenhuma solução vinda de vocês! Por isso, decidi tomar um caminho novo para a nossa nação!" – fala Carlos – "Em algumas horas, o filho de Heitor Petruci, Akira Petruci, estará aqui em Eden, para podermos decidir o nosso acordo de cooperação nessa nova ameaça."

Então todos ficam perplexos.

"Heitor Petruci?! O Primeiro-Ministro de Titan?" – pergunta um dos presentes – "Então essa é a solução que você acha para nós? A Lua nos vende para Marte e você nos vende para Titan? Foi por isso que fomos convocados?" – completa.

"Sim." – responde Carlos – "E não, não estarei vendendo a nossa nação para Titan."

Então o representante se levanta e se dirige até Carlos e desfere um golpe contra a mesa, fazendo a tremer.

"É isso?!" – grita o homem enfurecido.

Os olhares dos dois então se encontram e o aroma do ódio se espalha pela sala. Então, Fair, coloca a sua pesada mão sobre o ombro do homem.

"Por favor se afaste." – fala Fair, olhando por cima dos óculos para o homem, que imediatamente entende o perigo que havia se colocado – "Devo lembrar que eu ainda continuo sendo o guarda pessoal do Sr. Hendgbrie." – completa.

Então, o homem se afasta, bufando.

"Malditos!"

E com outras palavras de ofensa, o homem sai da sala.

Carlos então volta a sentar, enquanto todos os outros presentes começam pouco a pouco sair da sala.

Carlos, não havia dispensado eles, mas isso não importava. O clima havia ficado ruim e talvez, a partir daquele momento, não haveria mais como voltar atrás depois do ocorrido.

[. . .]

**14:50**

Numa parte mais afastada do centro urbano em Edysseus, ficava uma espécie de resort, onde políticos, personalidades e turistas com uma boa conta bancaria, vinham passar as suas férias. Mas com o prenuncio do desastre da iminente guerra, ninguém ousava botar os pés ali mais.

Carlos Hendgbrie estava sentado numa mesa numa praça de alimentação extremamente bem decorada com arvores e flores por todos os lados. Fair estava num local mais afastado, enquanto outros seguranças estavam posicionados por todo o local, incluindo três Man Machines.

O clima de ansiedade estava tomando o local, quando de longe, um familiar som aumentava a cada segundo.

"Eles estão chegando. Todas as unidades, redobrar a atenção." – fala Fair numa espécie de comunicador.

Alguns segundo se passam e uma espécie de automóvel preto chega ao local. Carlos olha para o automóvel e solta um leve suspiro.

A porta se abre, e o primeiro a sair é um velho magro, de aproximadamente 60 anos, usando o uniforme militar azul das forças armadas de Titan. Ele rapidamente se posiciona ao lado da porta e uma segunda pessoa sai do veiculo. Longos cabelos negros, olhos azuis e de uma estatura alta. Ele era Akira Petruci, filho do Primeiro-Ministro de Titan. Rapidamente, dois homens vestindo uniformes militares de Titan também saem do veiculo.

Carlos então se levanta, enquanto o pequeno grupo de Titan se aproxima.

" , é um prazer lhe conhecer pessoalmente." – fala Carlos ao estender a sua mão.

"Eu digo o mesmo, . A sua família têm importantes negócios em Titan, alguns dele muito importante para o desenvolvimento de nossa nação." – responde Akira, que cumprimenta o líder de Eden.

Um servente, que estava no local, conduz Akira até o seu acento.

"Minha família, você diz, mas infelizmente eu não participo mais de seus negócios. Mesmo tendo fundos investidos em algumas empresas do grupo, tenho mais interesse na política do que nos negócios." – fala Carlos.

Então o velho militar que acompanha Akira, coloca sob a mesa, uma espécie de tablet, contendo informações sobre o acordo que ali se faria.

"Então, sobre o acordo sobre qual falamos a alguns dias atrás." – fala Carlos – "As suas demandas são aquelas mesmas?"

"Sim!" – responde entusiasmado Akira – "E cá entre nós, um preço bem baixo pelo nosso apoio militar e político. Meu pai se mostrou bem interessado nessa situação, e como você vê, as vantagens para Eden serão imensas."

"Devo dizer que isso a primeiro momento será bem controverso para a nossa situação, e podem ocorrer alguns atritos com o nosso povo."

"Não se preocupe, . Nós temos total conhecimento do que isso acarretara em curto prazo, mas já estamos preparados para o pior a um bom tempo."

"Tudo bem então. Quando as suas tropas chegaram a Eden?"

"Uma frota me acompanhou até aqui, e existe outra estacionada perto do cinturão de asteróides. As frotas de Europa chegaram aqui talvez em uma semana. Em termos de tempo, é isso que nós de Titan podemos oferecer para vocês."

"Certo." – fala Carlos, que então solta um leve suspiro – "Mas você poderiam me dizer o motivo de querer aquela coisa?" – completa, trazendo um pesado clima ao local, onde um jogo de interesses estava sendo disputado.

Akira então esboça um leve sorriso.

"E precisamos ter?" – fala sorridente Akira – "Estamos falando de algo que há muito tempo se perdeu. Estamos falando de uma tecnologia que o próprio tempo se preocupou em apagar da historia do homem, e agora, novamente temos ela ao nosso alcance, e com elas, os humanos que atingiram o nível superior da evolução poderão usar livremente os benefícios dela."

Fair observava tudo de longe, ele não escutava a conversa, mas sabia exatamente o que estava sendo tratado. E Akira Petruci para ele soava mais como um playboy perigoso, do que o representante de uma nação tão poderosa como a de Titan.

Carlos então pega o tablet jogado a mesa, e dá uma boa lida, enquanto Akira e o velho militar observam.

"E então?" – pergunta Akira, com um sorriso no rosto.

Carlos, então coloca o tablet devolta a mesa e solta um leve suspiro.

"Tudo esta nos conformes. Mas como havíamos negociado, não envolverei nenhum membro de Eden nessa transição. O local está nos arquivos enviados até você, incluindo as senhas e outras permissões do sistema. Vocês terão livre acesso aos hangares de Shangri-la, mas lembre-se, não envolvam ninguém de Eden nesse assunto." – fala Carlos.

Então o líder de Eden se levanta. Automaticamente Fair e mais outros dois seguranças se aproximam do local.

"Lembre-se Akira Petruci, esperamos que o tratado aqui feito seja respeitado até o fim."

"Não se preocupe, . Eu nunca mancharia a honra de meu pai." – responde Akira.

Então Carlos, juntamente com os seus homens, começa a se afastar do local, enquanto Akira e os seus homens também fazem o mesmo.

[...]

No veiculo onde estava Carlos, Fair o olhava fixamente.

"Então, tudo conforme o planejado, senhor?" – pergunta Fair.

"Sim. Com a ajuda de Titan teremos uma chance de manter a nossa nação intacta, alem de termos apoio nas construções de novas estruturas e assim aumentar Eden, em todas as formas possíveis." - responde Carlos – "E você Fair, o que você me diz daquele rapaz?"

"De que forma o senhor pergunta, senhor?"

"Da forma de um Newtype."

Fair então faz uma leve pausa.

"Não confio nele. Mesmo ele não sendo igual a mim, eu sinto que suas intenções são obscuras. Não acho que ele ira nos trair, mas que nos usara para obter o que ele realmente planeja." – responde.

"Intrigante. Eu tive a mesma sensação." – comenta Carlos – "Será que eu sou um newtype também?!"

Carlos começa a dar risada, e Fair então esboça um leve sorriso.

[...]

No veiculo da comitiva de Titan, alem de Akira, estava um velho militar que o acompanhava. Ele era o Capitão Franz La Saule, responsável pela segurança de Akira Petruci e um dos braços direitos de Heitor Petruci.

"Tudo ocorreu como o planejado, senhor." – fala o velho militar – "Qual será o nosso próximo passo?"

Akira, então, coloca os seus braços sob os acentos, numa postura mais desleixada.

"O nosso próximo passo?" – pergunta ironicamente Akira – "É claro que é dar apoio a esta nação, não é mesmo? Faz um tempo desde que Titan quer arranjar algum motivo para guerrear com os marcianos, e isso é um prato cheio. Meu pai deve estar muito orgulhoso de mim nesse momento!"

Então Akira começa a rir intensamente dentro do carro, causando desconforto ao motorista.

"Nosso próximo passo é Shangri-la!" – exclama Akira – "Nosso próximo passo é obter a tecnologia que fará de nossos newtypes a arma suprema! Os Psycho-frames!"


	3. O Berço da Humanidade

**Shangri-la, Eden  
Porto Espacial 1B  
29 de Maio UC2013**

**16:40**

_(Atenção. Todas as viagens programadas para, Tiera, Gaia, Edysseus e Lua estão cancelados. Repetindo. Todas as viagens programadas para, Tiera, Gaia, Edysseus e Lua estão cancelados. Favor, todos se direcionarem a saída mais próxima. Todas as atividades dessa estação estão sendo suspensa nesse momento. Atenção. Sigam as instruções de nossas Forças de Defesa e de nossos funcionários.)_

"A guerra estourou."

Cochicha um dos alunos que estava no local.

Shangri-la era a ultima colônia dos padrões antigos de construções. Para muitos ele era um marco histórico para a humanidade em geral, e para outros era uma verdadeira sucata orbital, que mesmo depois de séculos de uso e de centenas de reformas, não passava a sensação de segurança que deveria passar.

"O que vamos fazer?!" – pergunta uma garota ao lado dele.

"Não sei." – responde o aluno.

A velha colônia, que presenciou durante os séculos as guerras e reviravoltas políticas durante os séculos, agora não era nada mais do que um pequeno ponto turístico na orbita do planeta Terra.

Seus moradores já estavam acostumados ás festas temáticas sobre os tempos antigos, e uma parte de sua população de aproximadamente dez mil pessoas viva através da economia gerada pelo turismo.

"Pessoal! Todos aqui comigo!" – gritou uma mulher de longos cabelos ruivos – "Vamos pessoal, cuidado para não se perderem!" – completou aquela que era a professora do grupo de alunos.

Todo ano, a Academia de Ciências Ray, situada em Gaia, realizava uma pequena excursão com os melhores alunos para conhecer então mais a fundo Shangri-la e explicar para eles de uma forma mais profunda a historia do passado dos primeiros imigrantes espaciais.

Caracterizados pelo uniforme verde e um emblema de Leão em no braço esquerdo, os estudantes da academia Ray tendem a serem os mais bem qualificados para trabalharem nas funções mais vitais de Eden e nas grandes empresas situadas na Lua.

"Pessoal! Por favor, me escutam!" – fala a professora – "Precisamos ficar juntos para sairmos com calma daqui!"

Mesmo não havendo pânico na evacuação da estação, existe um certo tumulto no local, onde o pequeno grupo de estudantes mal consegue ficar juntos.

No meio deles, estava uma jovem, de longos cabelos loiros e de olhos azuis claros. Seu nome era Laurice Lampert.

Ela estava quieta, seguindo o fluxo das pessoas, e mal se incomodava com o escândalo que a sua professora estava fazendo a frente de todos.

"Mas que saco! Porque ela sempre tem que fazer esse escândalo? Até parece que nós que estamos sendo atacados" – comenta uma jovem alta, de cabelos curtos e negros. Seu nome era Halise Argra, que percebe o comportamento de sua colega ao lado – "Laurice? Está preocupada?" – pergunta.

Laurice continua com a mesma expressão e demora alguns segundos até dar uma resposta para a sua amiga.

"E eu teria?"

Halise então se sente inconveniente naquele momento. Ela sabia que Laurice não tinha uma boa relação com a sua mãe.

"Me desculpe se eu lhe ofendi de algum modo. Sabe, todos estamos preocupados em como estão as coisas em Gaia." – fala Halise.

Na verdade Laurice pouco se importava em como estava Gaia, em como estava sua casa e em como estava as pessoas que conhecia. Helise então olha para ela e começa a ter pensamentos em como tudo havia chegado até aquele ponto.

"Sabe, a gente se conhece a pouco tempo." – fala Halise – "Se você tem alguma coisa que queria falar, eu posso lhe ajudar, viu?"

Mas mesmo essas palavras parecem não terem alcançado Laurice, que sempre foi distante de seus colegas.

[...]

Mais alguns minutos se passaram e todos estavam no lado de fora da estação.

Enquanto os restantes das pessoas se dispersavam, o grupo de estudantes ficou no local, esperando pelo veiculo que levariam eles de volta até o hotel onde estavam.

Alguns militares chegam ao local e seguem para dentro da estação, enquanto outros ficam no lado de fora, montando guarda.

Laurice observa tudo, com o seu típico olhar depressivo e pensando em como será as coisas quando o conflito alcançar eles.

"Talvez fiquemos por aqui alguns dias!" – exclama uma garota que se aproximava dela – "Estou começando a ficar preocupado com a minha família!" – completa a jovem e sorridente Bruna Raylon, enquanto balança os seus longos cabelos negros a cada passo que aproximava de Laurice.

"Você viu o meu irmão?" – pergunta Bruna – "Ele disse que ia me esperar aqui!"

Laurice permanece imóvel e não dá nenhuma resposta. Bruna então percebe que ela não queria ter nenhum tipo de conversa, e então solta um leve suspiro.

"E agora, o que faço?"

E então nesse momento, Halise surge, trazendo consigo duas garrafas de água.

"Bruna? O que você esta fazendo aqui? E cadê o Mark?" – pergunta Halise que se senta ao lado de Laurice.

"Ele sumiu!" – responde Bruna – "Ele me disse que estaria esperando por mim aqui fora!"

Bruna então abre uma das garrafas.

"Quer um pouco de água?" – pergunta Halise, oferecendo uma das garrafas para Laurice, que apenas acena negativamente com a cabeça.

Halise fica um pouco triste com a reação.

"Tem certeza?"

"Eu estou bem assim." – responde secamente Laurice.

Halise então fica sem palavras, mas querendo ou não, aquela era uma reação normal para ela se tratando de Laurice.

"Mas eu quero!" – fala Bruna, que praticamente arranca uma das garrafas de água da mão de Halise – "Estou morrendo de sede!"

A garota então fica meio que sem reação.

"Bom..." – fala Halise – "Pode pegar então." – completa.

Então, subitamente, um zunido começa a crescer no ambiente, e a cada segundo um som semelhante a uma turbina começa a aumentar a cada segundo.

Todos os estudantes que estavam no local então começam a olhar para cima para ver o que poderia ser aquilo.

"Mas que som é esse?" – pergunta Halise, que se levanta de onde estava.

Laurice então olha para cima e vê, no alto do céu, duas estranhas formas cruzando o céu de Shangri-la.

Rapidamente os outros estudantes percebem e uma pequena euforia começa no local, com vários alunos pegando câmeras e celulares para poder tirar foto dos objetos.

"O que é aquilo?" – pergunta Bruna – "Parece uma pessoa!"

Então os estranhos objetos repentinamente mudam a direção, e num movimento perigoso, fazem um breve rasante no local, levando todos a euforia.

"Meu deus!" – exclama Halise, que tenta se equilibrar com o deslocamento do vento que foi provocado pelas maquinas.

"Essas maquinas! São Man Machines!" – exclama um dos alunos.

Todos continuam no êxtase de ver uma das maiores invenções bélicas de todos os tempos, enquanto a professora deles dava ordens para acalmar os ânimos, e de longe, Laurice observava as duas figuras que se distanciavam do local.

"Man Machines..."

[. . .]

**17:45**

"Duas Man Machines confirmadas. É da serie MX. O pessoal de Eden já está fazendo o movimento para se defender."

Um alto homem, de curtos cabelos loiros e de olhos castanhos andava pela sala de seu apartamento alugado, onde havia mais três homens no local.

Apesar da aparência jovem, ele apresentava uma voz fria e postura firme.

"O que faremos se os marcianos chegarem primeiro?" – pergunta o jovem, segurando uma espécie de comunicador – "Entendo. Então seguiremos com o planejado. Se houver um embate entre as forças de Eden e MACOA aqui em Shangri-la, devemos agir rápido para não sermos prejudicados nessa historia toda. Certo."

O jovem então desliga o comunicador e senta num dos sofás do local e solta um leve suspiro.

"As coisas vão ficar feias a partir de agora." – fala o jovem – "Todos, se preparem para o inicio da operação as 19:00. Mesmo com todos os militares de Eden em patrulha, passaremos despercebidos pelo sistema de esgoto da cidade. E se alguma coisa der errado, se dirijam ao ponto designado em seus mapas."

Falado isso, cada um dos homens começa a se retirar do local, deixando apenas o jovem na sala, que então se acomoda mais confortavelmente no sofá.

Alguns segundos se passam até outro rapaz chegar no local.

"Parece que as coisas estão um pouco tensas com o nosso pessoal de campo, Johnnes." – fala o recém chegado – "Será que Window errou a mão dessa vez?"

O jovem que estava no sofá, então volta o seu olhar para o recém chegado.

"Ah, é você, Waigton." – fala Johnnes – "Pensava que você iria ficar em Xandu até as coisas serem feitas."

Waigton então senta no sofá que se encontrava ao lado oposto de Johnnes.

"Você sabe que o meu negocio não é ficar apenas sentado e escutando as historias do Velho enquanto os meus colegas ficam com a melhor parte!" – responde Waigton, que possuía uma enorme estatura e um grande porte físico.

Johnnes então esboça um leve sorriso, mas então um pesado tom de preocupação vem ao seu semblante.

"Algo está lhe preocupando, não é mesmo, Johnnes?" – pergunta Waigton – "Nós já passamos por diversas coisas juntas e vários de nossos trabalhos já foram em zonas de conflitos, mas essa é a primeira vez que vejo você preocupado."

"É mesmo?" – pergunta ironicamente Johnnes.

"É mesmo."

Johnnes então solta um breve suspiro e volta com o seu olhar para a paisagem que se via alem da janela.

"É apenas estranho."

"Apenas estranho o que?"

"Tudo isso." – fala Johnnes, que então se levanta e segue em direção da sacada.

Era o final da tarde, e as luzes da colônia estavam ficando cada vez mais fracas. A noite estava se aproximando.

"Existe um certo ar de perigo nessa colônia que eu não consigo descrever."

Waigton então solta uma leve risada.

"Um ar de perigo?" – pergunta – "Ou quer dizer os seus poderes Newtypes?"

Waigton também se levanta do sofá e segue em direção da sacada.

"Não é nada disso. É apenas um mau pressentimento." – fala Johnnes.

"Eu já vi maus pressentimentos em se tornarem em terríveis desastres. Mas é aquela coisa, só saberemos quando toda a merda acontecer." – comenta Waigton – "Bom, acho que estar dentro de uma colônia de dois mil anos já é um bom motivo para estar preocupado, não?" – completa, soltando uma gargalhada.

Johnnes então esboça um sorriso.

"É mesmo."

[. . .]

**Proximidades de Shangri-la  
Cruzador Classe Leopardo, Mephist  
MACOA**

**18:20**

Um cruzador solitário então se aproxima silenciosamente pelo espaço negro, se dirigindo lentamente á antiga colônia espacial.

Com suas cores azuladas, o cruzador espacial Mephist tinha um design elegante e bem definido, com uma ponta pontiaguda.

Em sua ponte, havia cinco operadores e mais três acentos, um para o sub-oficial, um para o oficial de operações e outro para o capitão da nave.

"Se aproximando de Shangri-la."

"Fixando orbita. Lançando observadores."

"Excelente." – fala o 1º Tenente Myeni River, o segundo em comando do cruzador Mephist – "Quero todas as estações em nível três de alerta. Estaremos entrando em combate em poucos minutos."

"Entrando em nível três de alerta."

"Iniciando procedimento de artilharia antiaérea."

Myeni então observa no monitor principal, a distante estrutura em forma de cilindro que era Shangri-la.

"Impressionante que isso ainda tenha condições de ficar vagando por ai no espaço."

Nesse momento, a porta da ponte se abre, e um jovem de aproximadamente 1,80 e de cabelos negros entra na sala. Myeni imediatamente reconhece o homem que é o capitão de Mephist, Capitão Andreass Corelias.

"Oficial na ponte!" – fala imediatamente um dos operadores ao avistar Andreass.

O capitão da nave então segue até o monitor principal da ponte de comando, onde estava Myeni observando tudo até então.

"Senhor, pensei que você somente viria até aqui quando iniciarmos a missão." – fala Myeni – "A principio, Sargento Fabio já está com o pessoal nos hangares."

Andreass então olha profundamente para a imagem da enorme estrutura que estava a frente deles.

"Excelente, Myeni." – fala Andreass – "Então essa é Shangri-la? Ver através de imagens é uma coisa, mas ver-las desse jeito é outra. Realmente é impressionante ver o berço da humanidade no espaço."

"E pensar que um dia a humanidade foi ignorante em pensar que nunca poderia deixar a Terra." – fala Myeni, com um olhar curioso sob as imagens.

"A humanidade sempre foi ignorante!" – exclama Andreass, que se dirige até o seu acento, que fica na parte mais elevada da ponte de comando – "Às vezes a lógica e ignorância andam de lado a lado. Bom, pelo menos é o que me ensinaram." – completa com uma calma expressão em seu rosto.

Myeni então segue para o se acento, quando um sinal de chamado surge na mesa de um dos operadores.

"Sargento Fabio na linha, Senhor!"

"Pode passar."

Andreass então se acomoda mais confortavelmente em seu assento, enquanto ajeita o seu uniforme branco com detalhes marrons.

"Senhor, estamos todos prontos aqui." – fala uma voz pertencente ao Sargento Fabio Novaz, o comandante de operações de Mephist – "Estamos apenas aguardando para o inicio da operação."

"Excelente!" – exclama Andreass – "Parece que estamos a cada segundo mais próximos de entramos para a historia de Marte."

Andreass então se levanta.

"Quero falar a toda tripulação."

"Entendido!" – responde um dos operadores, que logo ativa todo o sistema de som interno de Mephist.

Andreass então desce os degraus que separava o seu lugar do nível do chão da ponte de comando.

"Aqui é o seu capitão, Andreass Corelias. Hoje estaremos enfrentando o passado em busca de um novo futuro para a nossa nação! Conforme informações nos dada pela nossa inteligência, Eden secretamente desenvolve uma arma de destruição em massa em sua mais antiga colônia, Shangri-la. E nos foi incumbido à missão de destruir-la por completo, antes que Eden possa usar ela contra nós e nos atrapalhar em nossa missão de reabertura das fronteiras da Terra. Então, hoje, não é apenas mais um dia que estaremos longe de casa. Hoje é o dia que estaremos mais perto de nossos sonhos! A nação de nossa aliança ânsia por uma solução para suas casas e nós, temos a obrigação de darmos isso a elas! Hoje! E somente hoje!"

[...]

No hangar de Mephist, oito Man Machines se posicionavam na catapulta de lançamento.

As Man Machines eram de um único modelo, a MX-33Z. O modelo mais usado por MACOA então. Pintado em cor verde, era a Man Machine básica dos combates. Possuindo apenas uma espécie de olho em sua cabeça, sua face metálica relembrava muito os primeiros Man Machines que a humanidade produziu, conhecidos como Mobile Suits.

O MX-33Z possuía incríveis dezesseis metros de altura e pesava oito toneladas e possuía como armamento primário um canhão laser em suas costas, semelhantes a uma bazzoka móvel. Alem disso, contava com um sabre laser para combates corpo-a-corpo e um rifle de pósitron, que poderia dar mais de 300 tiros sem precisar recarregar o seu núcleo de energia.

No meio dessas incríveis maquinas que se movimentava no hangar, se encontrava uma espécie de nave de transporte de pessoas, onde estava se reunindo dezenas de soldados, fortemente armados, onde no meio deles, se encontrava o Sargento Fabio Novaz, o chefe das operações de campo de Mephist.

Todos no local estavam um tanto quanto nervosos, pois somente Mephist fora deslocada para o local e havia muita preocupação sobre o que poderia acontecer.

Havia conhecimento de que toda a força que estava em Shangri-la havia sido movida para Edysseus, e que somente três Man Machines haviam ficado na colônia, alem de poucos soldados de infantaria. Mas e as forças que provavelmente trabalhavam nas instalações inferiores?

A missão de Mephist não era um ataque direto, mas sim uma infiltração nas instalações inferiores de Shangri-la e destruir a suposta arma de destruição em massa que Eden possuía, incluindo a destruição total da colônia, se necessário.

Todos estavam se perguntando o que seria essa arma. Uma bomba nuclear? Talvez não. Talvez seja algo muito mais complicado.

Fabio estava pensando nisso desde que subitamente foram deslocados de sua posição anterior.

"E se eles tiverem mais do que três Man Machines?" – pergunta um dos homens.

"Nós temos oito! Isso não é motivo para preocupação!" – responde outro.

"Ficaram sabendo da pequena batalha que houve próximo de Edysseus? Uma frota nossa se aproximou demais e Eden acabou mandando quase todas as forças que tinham lá para nos atacar, e no final saíram com os rabos entre as pernas! Acho que são eles que deviam se preocupar com a gente!" – fala debochadamente um dos homens que estava mais ao fundo do local.

"É mesmo? Mas sabia que eu to preocupado mais é em como a gente vai sair ileso de um ataque daquelas maquinas! Não sei se você percebeu, mas nós seremos os primeiros a levar ferro enquanto os pilotos das unidades estarão bem protegidos dentro daquele esqueleto de metal!" – fala o primeiro homem que começa a se exaltar.

"Ué? Mas então porque você entrou para a infantaria?" – pergunta o homem do fundo, novamente com um tom debochado.

"O que você disse?!"

O primeiro então se levanta e segue em direção do homem ao fundo, quando outro fala algo.

"Esse ai não passou no primeiro teste para piloto, sabiam? Só restou a infantaria para ele! Ou a faxina!"

"Como?!"

O primeiro homem fica furioso com tal comentário.

"Eu apenas não fui bem!"

"Ah, então você admite!"

E então todos os soldados presentes começam a dar risada do pobre colega.

"Malditos!"

Então ele parte para a ignorância e começa a trocar socos contra o rapaz que fez o ultimo comentário.

De longe, Fabio observava toda a situação, enquanto alguns soldados tentam apartar a briga.

"Deixem eles brigarem!" – grita Fabio.

Alguns hesitam a primeiro momento, mas deixam os dois trocarem golpes, seguindo a ordem de seu comandante.

Fabio continua observando tudo, com o seu olhar severo.

Os segundos se passam e então finalmente os dois lutadores começam a cansar ate se jogarem no chão, exaustos e com ferimentos pelo rosto e braços. Então o sargento com curtos e calmos passos se aproxima dos dois.

"E então? Satisfeitos?" – pergunta.

Os dois, quase sem fôlego, apenas acenam com a cabeça.

"Certo então. Quero todos agora vestindo as suas vestes espaciais e preparados para partir daqui a cinco minuto.– segue o sargento – "E vocês dois." – então Fabio segue para mais próximos deles – "Quero os dois fora dessa nave, agora. Se vocês já quase se mataram aqui, então não há motivos para arriscar a vida dos outros com inúteis como vocês por perto!" – completa.

Fabio então faz sinal para dois outros soldados que estavam ao lado de fora. Os dois adentram a nave e levam os dois brigões em custodia.

"Trinta dias de solitária para eles." – ordena Fabio, que vê a cara de desespero dos homens que estavam sendo levados – "Esperem!"

Fabio então olha mais um pouco pros seus dois homens, que murmuravam pedidos de desculpas com as suas bocas arrebentadas pelos socos.

"Pensando melhor, sessenta dias."

Seguindo tais palavras, os soldados levam os seus colegas embora do local, mesmo sob muita resistência.

Alguns momentos se passam e então luzes amarelas começam a ascender em todo o hangar.

"Eu espero que vocês entendam o que aconteceu aqui." – fala Fabio, enquanto vê o restante de seus homens terminarem de se arrumarem e se colocarem em suas posições – "Se vocês quiserem se matarem, que se matem. Mas estejam prontos para assumir o erros de vocês."

Alguns soldados trocam olhares desconfiados e apreensivos, enquanto os mais velhos do grupo esboçam um leve sorriso, pois já conheciam como Fabio lidava com as coisas.

"E lembrem-se, se fizerem alguma cagada, não façam na minha frente."

O sargento então se senta num dos lugares vagos e rapidamente bota o seu capacete.

"Quero uma linha com a ponte."

Alguns momentos se passam.

"Senhor, estamos todos prontos aqui. Estamos apenas esperando pelo inicio da operação."

Um súbito silêncio vem à tona, quando alguns momentos depois, uma mensagem do capitão da nave, Andreass Corelias começa a ecoar no sistema de áudios dos capacetes dos solados.

_(Aqui é o seu capitão, Andreass Corelias. Hoje estaremos enfrentando o passado em busca de um novo futuro para a nossa nação! Conforme informações nos dada pela nossa inteligência, Eden secretamente desenvolve uma arma de destruição em massa em sua mais antiga colônia, Shangri-la. E nos foi incumbido à missão de destruir-la por completo, antes que Eden possa usar ela contra nós e nos atrapalhar em nossa missão de reabertura das fronteiras da Terra. Então, hoje, não é apenas mais um dia que estaremos longe de casa. Hoje é o dia que estaremos mais perto de nossos sonhos! A nação de nossa aliança ânsia por uma solução para suas casas e nós, temos a obrigação de darmos isso a elas! Hoje! E somente hoje!)_

"Esses discursos decorados desses acadêmicos são muito manjados." – fala um dos soldados.

"Melhor esse discurso do que escutar o som do vácuo." – fala Fabio.

Alguns segundo se passam até um dos soldados ousar a perguntar o que isso significava, até obter a resposta do sargento.

"Vocês não conhecem o som do vácuo?" – pergunta Fabio enquanto solta uma bufada de indignação – "É o som que você escutara de dentro de vocês. Dos seus pensamentos antes de morrer e do seu sangue sendo fervido no espaço."

[...]

Na ponte de comando, Andreass acabava de fazer o seu discurso.

"Bom, acho que podemos começar." – fala o capitão da nave, que faz um gesto com as mãos.

Imediatamente todos os operadores entendem o sinal e começam a fazerem os seus procedimentos.

Myeni então, sentando em sua cadeira, ordenava os procedimentos básicos da operação.

"Equipe Alpha! Lançar! Equipe Delta! Lançar! Equipe de Infantaria Charlie! Lançar! Quero que todos elevem a potencia do Bio-Radar ao máximo! Espalhar partículas Mynosviks! Todos os postos para nível quatro de alerta! Hangar, relatório sobre o lançamento!"

Andreass, mesmo ouvindo todos os comandos de seu subordinado, continuava parado onde estava, olhando as unidades partirem uma a uma, e logo em seguida, uma pequena nave, lotada de soldados, todos se dirigindo em direção de Shangri-la.

"Hoje, eu provarei que não sou apenas um..."

E então ele se volta em direção de seu lugar na ponte de comando.

[. . .]

**Shangri-la  
Hotel  
19:00**

Todos os alunos da academia Ray estavam na enorme praça de refeição do hotel, que alem de possuírem dezenas de mesas, possuía uma bela decoração, relembrando o estilo vitoriano.

Numa mesa mais afastada, se encontrava Laurice, Bruna e Halise, alem de mais um garoto com curtos cabelos negros e com brincos nas orelhas.

"Eu ainda não acredito que você me fez ficar tão preocupada!" – fala Bruna, toda emburrada com o seu irmão, Mark.

"Bom, é que eu me distrai um pouco, sabe?" – responde o irmão dela, com um sorriso desconcertante – "Eu descobri que existe muitas coisas boas aqui em Shangri-la!"

Bruna então se enfurece e acerta um soco na cabeça de seu irmão.

"Eu sei muito bem o que são essas coisas boas! Seu tarado!"

"Calma!" – exclama Mark.

"Bruna, acho que você pode se acalmar um pouco!" – fala Halise, que se levanta e faz a irmã enfurecida voltar ao seu lugar – "Estamos aqui todos tensos com a situação, acho que devemos evitar esse tipo de discussão, não?"

Bruna então se emburra novamente e cochicha "mas foi ele que começou", mas felizmente ninguém consegue escutar.

Laurice observa toda a situação de longe, mas realmente não da bola pro ocorrido, alias, não sabe como os três vieram sentar em sua mesa.

Fazia dois anos que havia se mudado para Gaia e as únicas pessoas com que conseguiu ter um contato foi Halise e Bruna, mesmo que tenha sido por obrigação. Mas mesmo que ela queira ficar distante delas, as duas sempre estavam a seguindo.

Seria isso o que chama de amizade?

Laurice duvidava disso, pois para ela, essa palavra nunca teve um sentido.

A jovem então começa a olhar ao seu arredor e se dá por conta da real situação. Todos os alunos que estavam na praça de alimentação estavam deveras quietos para o que ela estava acostumada a ver. Até a professora responsável estava num canto quieta. Todos, sem exceção, estavam preocupados com que poderia acontecer. Bom, menos Laurice.

No local apenas estava os seus colegas e mais uns três outros hospedes nas mesas. Um deles era um senhor velho, que bebia o seu café enquanto lia o seu jornal, enquanto na outra mesa se encontrava um casal, que aparentemente eram turistas azarados.

"Alias, como estão as nossas famílias?" – interrompe o silêncio Bruna.

"Espero que estejam bem. Perdemos as comunicações com as outras colônias né? Não sei o que os militares estão fazendo. Parece mais dificultar do que ajudar a gente!" – responde Mark, que volta o olhar pra Laurice – "Não é mesmo?"

Laurice apenas desvia do olhar do rapaz e se mantém em silêncio. Mark então fica desconfortável com a situação. Toda a vez que ele tentava puxar assunto com ela, o silêncio era tudo que sempre recebia. Ele era uma garota difícil de entender, e ele nunca a viu conversar com ninguém, a não ser sobre alguns assuntos envolvendo a aula, mas estritamente o necessário.

"Você não esta preocupada?" – pergunta abruptamente Mark, fazendo Halise se engasgar com a própria saliva.

Tanto Halise quanto Bruna sabiam que essa era uma pergunta que não devia ser feito para a garota.

Alguns segundos se passam, enquanto Laurice olhava distante, parecendo até então ignorar a pergunta, até subitamente voltar com os seus olhos azuis para Mark.

"Não."

A resposta seca da garota ecoou por dentro de Mark, que viu que aquela não foi uma pergunta adequada ao momento, de alguma forma.

"Vou pegar um lanche pra nós! Venha comigo!" – exclama Bruna, que acaba pegando Mark pelo braço.

Mark não resiste, pois sabia o que aconteceu.

"Aconteceu algo com ela?" – pergunta o garoto no caminho para a sua irmã.

"Sim." – responde Bruna – "Mas isso é um segredo meu e de Halise."

[...]

Alguns minutos se passam e nada de Bruna e Mark voltarem.

Halise estava debruçada na mesa, olhando para as televisões espalhadas pelo local, que somente emitiam imagens retorcidas e ruídos.

"Estranho." – fala Halise, atraindo a atenção de Laurice – "Não era para ter estática nas televisões, não?"

Halise, que antes olhava distantemente, se volta para os monitores espalhados no alto das paredes do local.

"São via sinal as transmissões aqui." – fala Laurice – "Alguma coisa esta interferindo."

As duas então olham aprensivamente para os monitores quando subitamente um estridente ruído emerge do silêncio do ambiente.

O som de uma sirene. Um alarme. Um sinal da calamidade.

"ALARME!"

Então todos os estudantes que estavam no local se levantam de seus assentos, a ponto de entrar em pânico.

A professora que antes estava quieta, agora dava ordens para os seus alunos.

"Pessoal, todos para os abrigos!"

As duas garotas estavam em pé já, não entendendo muito que estava acontecendo.

"O que esta acontecendo? Do que é esse alarme?" – pergunta um dos alunos.

"Que barulho infernal!"

Halise então segura a mão de Laurice.

"Vamos, Laurice." – fala apreensivamente Halise – "Vamos sair daqui rápido. Não estou gostando daqui. Alias, aonde estão a Bruna e o Mark?"

As duas então começam a seguir o fluxo de alunos, que em segundos já estavam fora do lugar. A noite já havia chegado a Shangri-la.

"Todos para os abrigos! Por aqui! Por aqui!" – gritava um militar, acenando com um sinalizador para as centenas de pessoas que se reuniam nas ruas – "Não entrem em pânico!"

Laurice então sentiu um frio em sua espinha. Ela então entendeu o que estava acontecendo naquele momento.

"Eles estão aqui."

"Como?" – pergunta Halise.

O fluxo começa a ficar mais e mais forte. Pessoal ase apertando e em segundos, todos os alunos estavam misturados em meio da população do local.

"Laurice!" – grita Halise enquanto vê sua colega sendo leva a outra direção pelo povo – "Siga em frente!"

Então Laurice começa a ficar ofegante, com aquele amontoado de gente se espremendo. Ela mal conseguia acompanhar o ritmo, mas sabia que se não fizesse seria pisoteada por toda aquela gente.

"Lá está!" – um súbito grito no meio da multidão – "Lá está!"

Então, pouco a pouco todos começam a olhar para o céu. Quatro objetos voando no interior da colônia, emitindo um estridente som de turbina.

E então, toda a paisagem aérea começa a se colorir com diversos traços de cor.

"Estão disparando!" – outro grito – "A guerra chegou aqui!"

E então, como um grito de ordem, o pânico tomou conta da população presente.

Todos começam a correr de um lado ao outro, procurando por abrigo, enquanto Laurice continuava parada onde estava.

"Guerra?" – pergunta pra si mesma – "Então é isso o que acontece?"

Seus olhos continuam olhando para as siluetas dançando no ar, quando repentinamente um clarão envolve uma das figuras.

"Está caindo!"

Laurice então percebe que a coisa que explodiu estava vindo diretamente em direção ao local onde ela estava.

"Porque minhas pernas não se movem?" – perguntou, enquanto olhava para o objeto que conforme se aproximava aumentava de tamanho – "Por que?"

Então, na confusão de seus pensamentos, Laurice mal tinha percebido, mas estava chorando, enquanto olhava estática para o que iria acontecer. Até que uma mão surge no vazio da rua que se formou e num puxão, finalmente seu corpo se movera.

"O que você esta pensando!" – gritou Mark – "Vamos!"

Laurice então se volta em direção do garoto. Mark havia salvado daquela hipnose provocado pelo medo.

"Mark..."

"Vamos! Halise e Bruna já estão no abrigo! Vamos!" – gritou Mark enquanto corria, puxando a garota pelo braço – "Temos que se apressar! Os marcianos..."

E então uma enorme explosão.

Finalmente o objeto havia atingido o chão e uma enorme explosão acontece, deslocando o ar em sua volta num movimento brutal, espalhando chamas e estilhaços para todos os lados.

[...]

Laurice não sabia muito bem o que havia acontecido quando foi arremessada ao chão, mas não demorou muito para entender que o objeto havia caído e explodido.

"Uma man machine caiu?" – murmurou, enquanto tentava levantar com o seu corpo dolorido.

Então ela tenta se apoiar com o seu braço esquerdo para se levantar, mas um puxão de dor a fazer gemer. Um pedaço de ferro havia entrado em seu braço, abrindo um corte até a altura do ombro.

Ainda confusa, Laurice se levanta com dificuldades.

"Mark..."

A garota, então com a visão embaçada, tenta procurar no meio da fumaça e poeira o seu colega, que a poucos segundo havia a salvo.

Ela então tenta dar alguns passos, e mesmo desorientada, consegue enxergar uma figura verde deitada no chão.

"Mark..."

A cada passo que ela dava, fisgadas de dor percorriam pelos músculos de suas pernas. A força do impacto da explosão havia sido enorme.

"Mark..."

O garoto estava deitado no chão, aparentemente inconsciente com o impacto.

Mesmo com dificuldades, Laurice então se ajoelha e com o seu braço direito balança o corpo do jovem.

"Mark...vamos...o abrigo..."

Ela não sabia por que estava fazendo aquilo. O instinto de sobrevivência a instruía a procurar ajuda, e Mark era a única pessoa que ela podia contar no momento. A cada balançada no corpo, Laurice não sentia nenhuma resposta, até que então algo úmido toca o seu joelho. Lentamente ela direciona os seus olhos para o chão e então vê uma possa de um liquido vermelho correndo pelo chão.

Era sangue.

Laurice então se joga para trás, seguida de um grito.

Ela não queria acreditar no que poderia ter acontecido, mas mesmo assim reúne o pouco de coragem que tinha e segue até Mark, e com o resto de força que possuía, consegue virar o jovem que estava virado para o chão, e então vê uma cena que nunca mais poderá apagar de sua memória. Um pedaço de metal acinzentado. Um estilhaço do Man Machine.

E o rosto do rapaz não existia mais.

Mark estava morto.


	4. O Despertar do Demônio Branco

**Instalações subterrâneas de Shangri-la, local desconhecido  
29/05/UC2013  
19:47**

Dezenas de vultos percorriam pelos estreitos corredores do local.

"São muito!"

"Não interessa! Não podemos os deixar adentrarem!"

Mas as tentativas dos dois guardas foram em vão, quando um estranho objeto fora jogado bem aos pés deles em sua guarita. E então uma explosão.

O cheiro de metal derretido por um instante sufocou os soldados que se aproximavam.

"Eu já falei para não usarem explosivos por aqui!" – fala Fábio Novaz – "Estamos muito perto do casco exterior, qualquer dano e haverá perda da pressão do ambiente!"

Mais alguns soldados se aproximam do sargento.

"Esse complexo é gigante!" – exclama um dos soldados – "Os mapas estão certos?"

"Sim." – responde outro – "Esses setor passou por dezenas de reformas, mas os mapas estão precisos. A nossa inteligência está muito bem informada sobre esse local."

"Mas algo não esta certo! Estamos andando por esses corredores á mais de dez minutos e ainda não chegamos ao local indicado!"

"Esse lugar é gigantesco. Provavelmente o local de nosso alvo esta bem no coração do casco da colônia."

"Então, para que possuir uma arma de destruição em massa se é uma missa toda para poder chegar até ela? Isso não faz sentido."

"Lembre-se que estamos pegando uma rota alternativa!"

"Está estranho mesmo." – interrompe Fábio, fazendo os soldados todos voltarem a sua atenção a ele – "Inclusive, á pouco guardas por aqui, e a maioria não é militar." – completa.

Fábio então eleva o seu braço até a altura do peito, e então de sua mão, um dispositivo holográfico é ativado, revelando um mapa em três dimensões do local.

"Estamos á mais ou menos quinhentos metros de nosso objetivo" – fala enquanto uma sinalização vermelha pisca no mapa holográfico – "O nosso grupo de Man Machines devem estar neutralizando as forças militares no interior, então, devemos passar despercebidos."

O Sargento então volta a empunhar o seu rifle.

"Vamos, não temos tempo a perder!"

E então, novamente os soldados recomeçam a sua caminhada pelos corredores escuros abaixo do chão da cidade da colônia.

[...]

**Ruas de Shangri-la  
20:07**

Uma grande explosão ocorre, jogando Johnnes para trás, com uma força tremenda. Por sorte, Waigton consegue segurar o jovem antes que bata com a cabeça num pedaço de concreto.

Fazia já alguns minutos desde que Man Machines de MACOA havia adentrado a colônia de Shangri-la, causando pânico a população local, que realmente não esperava que fossem alvos de um ataque dessa magnitude.

"Os marcianos não estão brincando!" – exclama Waigton, que se refugiava atrás de um carro – "Precisamos entrar rapidamente no complexo!"

Subitamente uma man machine faz um rasante no local, ensurdecendo ambos, e disparando contra alguns militares de Eden que estavam no final da rua.

"Eles não estão atirando aleatoriamente!" – grita Johnnes, que tenta se recompor – "Estão visando apenas os militares!"

"Então o que isso significa?"

"Deve ser alguma operação cirúrgica! Não deve haver mais do que um cruzador lá fora!" – exclama Johnnes, que saca uma pequena pistola – "Waigton, eu irei até o local. O resto do pessoal já deve ter adentrado, mas de nada vai adiantar se eu não estiver lá. Você precisa voltar para Xandu!"

"Como assim? Você pensa que lhe deixarei ir sozinho?"

"Como eu disse antes, não estou com bom pressentimento dessa situação!"

Johnnes então segue correndo até o outro lado da rua e adentra num beco, deixando Waigton sozinho no local.

"Maldito, o que diabos ele pensa que ira fazer sozinho?" – fala Waigton, que então, sem opções, segue em direção oposta.

[...]

Johnnes estava andando pelos becos e estreitas ruas desertas de Shangri-la. As chamas e as luzes noturnas iluminavam o céu da colônia num mórbido tom. Ele sabia que o incidente havia chegado a uma imprevista e aterradora situação para os planos para quem ele trabalhava.

Black Water.

Com tantas nações espalhadas pelo sistema solar, o infinito espaço sideral apresentou um novo perigo: os grupos piratas e bandidos da mais variada periculosidade.

Com tantos perigos para o transporte e comercio, os governos de cada nação então começaram a usar o serviço privado para assegurar o bem estar de seus interesses econômicos.

E a Black Water era uma dessas empresas conhecidas como CMP, ou Companhias Militares Privadas, cujo objetivo era oferecer os mais diversos serviços do ramo militar, entre uma simples escolta até uma ação em campo no meio de uma guerra.

Mercenários. Era isso que eles eram.

Johnnes já estava junto com eles a mais de cinco anos, e nesses cinco anos já viveu mais coisas do que uma pessoa de sua idade poderia viver. E por muitas vezes, ele pensou que cada momento seria o seu ultimo.

Uma súbita explosão a alguns metros e uma troca de tiros da artilharia. Ainda havia combate nas ruas. O jovem então guarda a sua arma em sua calça, a escondendo com a sua camisa. Ele sabia que no nível de pavor que os militares estavam, um simples mal entendido poderia ser o fim para ele.

"Preciso chegar ao local rápido" – cochichou consigo mesmo – "Mas por onde, por onde é o caminho?"

O breu da noite dificultava tudo, e havia poucas luzes acessas. O sistema elétrico da cidade estava arruinado.

"Será que ainda há civis por aqui?"

Então ele recomeça a sua caminhada pelas ruas desertas, lotado de lixo e carros abandonados. Os sons de seus passos se confundiam com o som das man machines sobrevoando a cidade e dos disparos e explosões. Uma sinfonia de desolação.

"O local era um prédio grande não? Um antigo museu..."

Por um simples momento, Johnnes se sentiu sozinho.

O som do vento misturado ao das explosões o fez parar um momento e pensar. Talvez fosse bom ter deixado Waigton ter vindo junto. O homem sabia muito bem como agir nessas situações, até porque ele havia muita experiência em combates em terra, enquanto Johnnes somente era especializado em pilotar man machines.

"Agora é tarde..."

E então uma nova explosão acontece a algumas dezenas de metros, fazendo o jovem perceber que se ficasse parado, a situação não iria melhorar muito para ele.

"Museu"

Johnnes então recomeçou a sua caminhada cautelosa pela calçada da rua, enquanto via alguns veículos militares passarem pelas ruas a frente. Rapidamente ele agachou e observou friamente.

O que será que Eden estava pensando em deixar apenas três man machines obsoletos em Shangri-la? Mesmo com uma população pequena, Eden sempre deu bastante importância para a colônia. Algo não estava certo nessa historia.

Subitamente uma estranha figura surge no meio do breu noturno.

"Um civil?"

A silueta ficava cada vez mais e mais definida conforme se aproximava.

"Deve estar ferido"

Johnnes então se levanta, se revelando ao civil, que por um momento para.

"É uma garota?"

O jovem então se surpreende vendo que a pessoa era uma simples garota, vestindo um uniforme verde ensangüentado e de longos cabelos loiros e pele clara.

"Você esta bem?" – pergunta Johnnes.

Nenhuma resposta é obtida, além do silêncio. O rosto assustado da garota já definia tudo.

"Ela deve estar em choque..."

O jovem então se aproxima lentamente dela.

"Garota, você esta bem? Onde está a sua família?"

Então a jovem solta um grito e recua, caindo no chão.

Johnnes ficava assustado com a reação.

"Calma! Apenas quero ajudar e ter ajuda! Você esta sozinha?"

A garota então começa a engatinhar para trás gritando de pavor. Johnnes sabia que ela estava em choque. Provavelmente deve ter visto algum familiar morrer na sua frente.

Ele então segue até a garota e a segura pelo seu braço esquerdo.

"AH!"

A jovem então solta um gemido de dor e então Johnnes percebe que ela estava ferida.

"Calma!" – exclama Johnnes, que tenta segurar a jovem descontrolada.

Ele sabia que isso se tornaria problemático se alguém escutasse os gritos e entendesse mal a situação. Então ele coloca a mão na boca da garota, a limitando a apenas a gemer.

"Eu estou dizendo para ter calma! Estamos no mesmo barco! Calma!"

Então os olhos da garota, lentamente se voltam para os olhos do rapaz.

"Calma, meu nome é Johnnes. Qual é o seu?"

A garota então, mesmo mais calma, não dava nenhuma resposta alem do seu olhar direto e espantado para o rapaz.

"Parece que você não está muito a fim de conversa, não?" – fala Johnnes, soltando um leve suspiro – "Ok. Eu tiro a mão, mas nada de gritar, certo?"

Nenhuma resposta, apenas o mesmo olhar de antes.

"Acho que não estamos se entendendo, não?"

Então, lentamente, Johnnes retira a mão que cobria a boca da jovem, que já estava mais calma.

Alguns segundos se passam, e Johnnes então solta a jovem.

"Como eu estava dizendo, meu nome é Johnnes. Qual é o seu?"

A garota, então se levanta e fica frente a frente contra Johnnes, e o olha fixamente, com os seus olhos azuis, até depois de um tempo sua boca se mexer.

"Eu..."

Então o jovem fica atento ao que ela ira dizer.

"Eu o vi morrer"

"Quem?"

"Irmão..."

"Teu irmão?"

"Não"

Então lagrimas começam a correr pelo rosto da garota.

"Calma, tudo vai ficar certo, ok? Você apenas precisa se dirigir ao abrigo e ficar junto com os outros..."

"Não!" – exclama a garota.

Johnnes fica totalmente confuso com a situação.

"Bom, eu preciso ir até o museu. Você pode vir comigo. Deve ter mais civis por perto."

A jovem então leva a sua mão direita até o seu rosto.

"Todos estão mortos?" – pergunta a garota num tom mórbido, assustando Johnnes, que se pergunta então o que diabos esta acontecendo ali.

"Ainda há muitos vivos" – responde – "Você quer vir junto?"

Demora mais alguns segundos até obter uma resposta.

Apenas um gesto de positivo com a cabeça.

"Certo. Fique na minha cola, ok?"

Então os dois começam uma caminhada pelas escuras ruas de Shangri-la.

"Laurice"

"Como?" – pergunta Johnnes.

"Meu nome é Laurice"

[. . .]

**Hangar 3, Shangri-la  
20:20**

Num dos hangares de Shangri-la se encontrava uma gigantesca nave de coloração avermelhada.

Aquela era Xandu, uma das dezenas de naves que a Black Water possuía.

"Cadê a Axi? A equipe de solo perdeu contato com Johnnes e Waigton! Precisamos enviar ela para lá rapidamente!" – exclama um homem de aproximadamente 40 anos, com cabelos e barbas grisalhos.

"Elas esta se dirigindo para a catapulta, senhor!"

"Diz para ela se apressar! Nossa equipe de solo esta passando por problemas!"

A ponte de comando estava transbordando tensão e nervosismo.

"Como anda o sinal de emergência que Shangri-la enviou a Edysseus?" – pergunta o homem de quarenta anos.

"Conseguimos interceptar o SOS, mas ainda não conseguimos identificar algum sinal de resposta. A densidade de partículas Minovsky está altíssima!"

O homem então se levanta de seu acento e se dirige até o único operador que estava na ponte.

"E o resto do pessoal? Teve contato com eles?"

"Ainda não! A maioria foi pego no ataque surpresa e estão presos na confusão local! Mas temos gente o suficiente para operar Xandu na pior das hipóteses!"

"Disso eu sei!" – exclama o homem –"Mas a segurança de todos..."

O homem então olha para fora da nave e vê dezenas de civis e soldados tumultuarem o hangar.

"...ainda é a minha preocupação."

[...]

"Axi!" – grita um jovem de cabelos castanhos – "Aqui está!"

Então uma jovem de cabelos ruivos e de pele clara se aproxima e pega o seu capacete com o jovem rapaz.

"Obrigado, Raphael"

"Não precisa agradecer. Apenas quero que volte viva dessa, ok?"

"Eu sempre volto" – responde a garota, com um leve sorriso.

Logo após se despedir do rapaz, a garota então passa por um estreito corredor e após alguns metros estava no hangar principal de Xandu.

Um amplo salão, cujas paredes metálicas claras davam um tom sofisticado, com dezenas de escadas e cabos de energia de um lado ao outro.

"A sua maquina está pronta!" – grita um dos mecânicos no hangar – "Espero que você a traga inteiro dessa vez!"

Axi então solta uma leve risada.

"Pode deixar comigo, Frost."

A garota então avança mais alguns passos até avistar a sua unidade. A sua man machine.

Um humanóide de aproximadamente 16 metros se mantém em pé no lado oposto do hangar, sustentado por grandes estruturas de aço.

"Harpia..."

Seu design elegante e esguio e a sua cor roxa o faziam se destacar da tonalidade metálica do resto da estrutura.

Axi, que vestia sua roupa adaptada ao combate no espaço, então começa a se preparar para entrar no man machine.

"Você trouxe muitos problemas para a minha equipe de mecânicos, hein" – fala um senhor de aparentes sessenta anos, o qual vestia uma roupa branca – "Espero que dessa vez você nos traga Harpia inteira."

"Você está mais preocupado com a maquina do que com o piloto?" – pergunta a jovem.

"Claro que não!" – responde o velho – "Eu estou é mais preocupado com a trabalheira que dá pra arrumar as suas artes!"

Axi então solta uma leve risada e olha simpaticamente para o senhor.

"Você poderia ser mais simpático, não acha, Velho?"

"Não sou pago para isso"

Então o idoso começa a se afastar.

"Tome cuidado, Garota..."

Axi então olha para trás.

"Pode deixar"

[...]

Axi já estava dentro do cockpit do seu man machine.

Três monitores acoplados davam uma boa visão de 180 graus do ambiente que a circulava. A frente do acento havia um pequeno projetor que exibia todas as informações que o sistema processava. Tudo exibido em projeções em três dimensões.

"Aqui é Axi. Aonde esta o nosso pessoal em apuros?"

"Axi? Por que você demorou tanto!?"

"Estava com problemas para achar uma Normal Suit"

"Problemas? Problema é o que o nosso pessoal esta passando lá fora! Escute bem, a entrada do complexo onde esta a nossa encomenda é um antigo museu de historia. Nossos homens chegaram lá bem na hora do ataque dos marcianos, então eles acabaram ficando presos na zona de combate. O ultimo contato deles foram que existe tropas de solo de MACOA no local, então a situação ficou mais complicado ainda!"

"Waigton esta com eles, não?"

"Segundo eles, não. Ele estava junto com Johnnes, mas perdemos o contato com os dois."

"Perderam contato com Johnnes?"

"Sim! E agora o único piloto de man machine no grupo é você!"

Axis então solta um leve suspiro.

"Você realmente acredita que Johnnes..."

"Não, eu não acredito" – responde imediatamente a voz que ecoava pela cabine através do sistema de som – "Mas não quero correr o risco"

A garota então entende a situação, e imediatamente começa a ativar a sua maquina.

"Tudo bem então."

Então a gigantesca maquina começa a se mover pelo hangar da nave, seguindo em direção da saída.

"Não usarei a catapulta de lançamento, o porto espacial é muito pequeno e acabarei batendo contra a parede"

"Certo" – fala novamente a voz – "Boa sorte, garota"

"Pode deixar comigo, Capitão Window"

[. . .]

**Ruas de Shangri-la  
20:37**

Dezenas de explosões ocorrem, fazendo poeira e pedaços de concreto e ferros voarem por cima de Johnnes e Laurice, que apenas se protegem atrás de um veiculo.

"Isso não esta ficando nada bom..." – comenta o jovem consigo mesmo.

Laurice continua agachada, protegendo a cabeça com as mãos, enquanto Johnnes se levanta e observa as redondezas.

"Vamos, o museu esta perto!"

Então num puxão, Laurice é tirado de seu abrigo.

Ela então volta o seu olhar para as costas do recém conhecido que a puxava pelo braço pelas ruas desertas de Shangri-la.

Sem perceber, ela começa a se lembrar do que havia acontecido há poucas horas com ela. A garota ainda não tinha digerido tudo e possivelmente ainda não havia entendido toda a situação que ela se encontrava.

Separada de seus colegas no meio de uma guerra, viu o irmão de Bruna morrer na sua frente e agora estava fugindo com um desconhecido.

Era tudo um pesadelo.

"O museu, eu estou vendo!"

Johnnes começa a diminuir o ritmo, enquanto observava uma espécie de cúpula envolvendo a parte de cima de uma enorme mansão, situada num parque no final da rua.

"Não há sinal de soldados por lá" – Johnnes fala, enquanto se esgueirava atrás de um pilar abaixo de uma marquise – "Mas deve ter alguma entrada para os abrigos externos para você. Vamos?"

Laurice escuta claramente as palavras, mas desvia o seu olhar para o chão.

"Vou entender isso como um sim!" – exclama Johnnes que então a pega pelo braço novamente e segue em direção do prédio.

[...]

A primeira impressão foi que ambos haviam chegado no inferno.

Corpos para todos os lados. Sangue espalhado pelo chão e dezenas de cápsulas de balas brilhando no escuro da noite.

Essa foi a visão que Johnnes e Laurice obtiveram ao entrar no hall de entrada do museu.

"Não acredito..." – cochicha silenciosamente o jovem.

A jovem então esbugalha os seus olhos e então leva as duas mãos até a sua boca e num súbito movimento, vomita no chão.

"Laurice! Calma!" – fala Johnnes, que rapidamente segue para acudir à jovem.

Alguns momentos se passam até Laurice conseguir retomar o fôlego.

"Eles estão...todos mortos?"

"Sim. Todos."

"Por que..."

A jovem então começa a chorar novamente, e Johnnes sabia que tudo que poderia fazer era deixar ela desse jeito, pois ela era nada mais do que uma estudante comum. Não nasceu para ver esses tipos de coisas.

"Esses uniformes..." – pensou o jovem enquanto observava os corpos – "Somente marcianos...cadê o pessoal de Eden?"

Então um súbito barulho de vidro quebrando se espalha como uma onda arrepiante pelo hall, fazendo o jovem rapaz sacar a sua arma de forma imediata e instintiva.

Demorou um tempo até Laurice perceber que o seu acompanhante estava armado o tempo todo.

"Você..!"

"Xiu! Tem alguém aqui!" – fala Johnnes que empunhando a sua arma, avança cuidadosamente em direção de onde veio o som.

Momentos de tensão. E o ar no local ficou pesado, fazendo todos os músculos da garota enrijecer como se estivesse fazendo uma força absurda.

Então outro som estridente de vidro se quebrando.

"Parado!" – grita Johnnes apontando a sua arma para a silueta escura, que depois de alguns segundo se tornou uma figura familiar – "Nick!"

E então o homem cambaleante se jogou literalmente no chão.

"Nick! É você!"

O homem de curtos cabelos negros estava ferido no abdômen, espalhando sangue por toda sua camisa amarela.

"Johnnes...você então está vivo..."

"Nick, o que diabos aconteceu?"

Johnnes então se agacha e tenta socorrer o seu aparente colega.

"Cadê o resto do pessoal?!" – pergunta.

"Eles foram pro subterrâneo..."

O rapaz então ergue a camisa de seu amigo ferido e averigua o ferimento.

"Um tiro..."

O sangue continuava saindo pelo ferimento.

"Precisamos estancar isso!"

Então o moribundo homem, quase sem forças, coloca a sua mão sob a de Johnnes

"Não..."

"Nick!"

"Hemorragia interna...já passou do ponto de alguém...poder fazer algo"

O homem então com a outra mão mostra um aparelho semelhante a um celular, que mostrava todos os seus vitais, representado por uma silueta humana. Johnnes imediatamente entendeu toda a situação em que seu colega estava.

"Por que..." – o jovem então abaixa a cabeça, e num tom fúnebre lamenta em seus pensamentos o destino que seu colega encontraria.

Sem perceber, Laurice havia se aproximado dos dois.

"Sangue..."

Nick, então volta o seu olhar para a garota.

"Uma garota? Não...me lembro dela..."

"Ela é uma civil de Shangri-la" – responde Johnnes.

"Civil?"

Nick não soube dizer na hora se a garota tinha uma pele clara, ou se estava pálida de medo mesmo. O seu olhar assustado meio que a descrevia.

"Parece que as coisas não estão boas para as pessoas daqui..."

O ferido então tenta se levantar, mas o máximo que consegue é se sentar sob o chão frio do museu.

"Nick...o que os soldados de MACOA estavam fazendo aqui?"

"Isso eu também gostaria de saber..." – fala o homem, usando suas ultimas forças – "Quando chegamos...eles já estavam aqui..."

"Isso quer dizer, que eles também estão atrás do nosso pacote?"

Nick então tosse um pouco, fazendo o som ecoar no hall do museu.

"Não sei dizer...mas..."

"Mas?"

Lentamente os olhos de Nick começam a se fechar, fazendo Johnnes automaticamente balançar o seu corpo freneticamente.

"Nick! Não durma!"

Laurice então fica apreensiva com a situação.

"Ele vai morrer?"

"Não! Não vai!"

O rapaz então finalmente faz com que o homem abra os olhos novamente.

"Eu sei..." – começa a falar vagarosamente – "...acho que..."

"Nick!"

O homem então leva a sua mão ensangüentada e coloca sob o ombro de Johnnes.

"Você...deve..."

"Por favor!"

"...seguir..."

E então num ultimo fôlego.

"...em frente..."

Alguns segundos se passam até a mão de Nick cair ao chão. Nenhuma reação. Nenhuma resposta. Demorou um pouco para Johnnes entender que um de seus companheiros havia morrido em seus braços.

Mais alguns segundos se passam até o jovem rapaz finalmente deitar o corpo de seu colega no chão e fechar os seus olhos mortos com a sua mão. A garota observava tudo e não sabia o que dizer ou o que fazer no momento.

"Vamos" – falou firmemente Johnnes para Laurice – "Tenho que seguir em frente com os outros"

Laurice então ficou parada.

"Não quero ir" – disse – "Por que todos estão morrendo? Porque isso tem que acontecer?"

A garota então se ajoelha no chão, e seus olhos se perdem ao olhar o ambiente em que estava.

Johnnes então solta um leve, mas profundo suspiro.

"Então é aqui que a gente se despede"

O jovem então se agacha e estende a mão para a garota.

"O que é isso?" – fala Laurice, olhando para um objeto metálico de cor acinzentada que estava na mão de Johnnes.

"Um rastreador. Esta programada na mesma freqüência que o exercito de Eden usa. Quando as tropas de Edysseus chegarem aqui, use isso, e você será salva. Isso claro, se você não conseguir chegar a algum abrigo antes"

A garota então pega o objeto e o aperta contra o seu peito. Ela realmente não queria ficar ali, mas era tudo que poderia fazer. Seguir em frente não era mais uma opção ou obrigação. Ela apenas queria que tudo acabasse, e talvez ficando ali, ela se privaria de ver mais e mais coisas que não gostaria de ver.

Johnnes então puxa um pequeno dispositivo de seu bolso e aciona, revelando um pequeno mapa holográfico do local. Depois de observar alguns dados, ele finalmente volta o seu olhar para a garota.

Os olhares dos dois se chocam e apenas um responde a situação.

"Adeus"

Johnnes então, empunhando a sua arma, segue para dentro do museu.

[...]

"**Ponto A", subterrâneos de Shangri-la  
21:05**

Fazia alguns minutos que Fabio havia chegado na entrada do complexo onde estava o principal objetivo da ação militar iniciada pelos marcianos.

"É aqui então?" – pergunta um dos soldados.

Uma gigantesca porta metálica de 5 metros estava pondo um ponto final na caminhada do grupo.

"Os códigos?" – pergunta Fabio – "Cabo, abra isso."

Então um dos soldados segue até o painel de controle localizado ao lado esquerdo da entrada. Depois de algumas entradas de códigos, finalmente uma luz verde se acende no topo da estrutura.

"Esta aberta!" – exclama o soldado.

"Ótimo." – responde Fabio.

Um estrondoso barulho de engrenagens começa a ecoar pelo enorme corredor. Muita fumaça acaba saindo das brechas entre a porta e o cheiro de óleo queimado logo toma conta do local. Já era de esperar disso, afinal segundo os registros, o local tinha centenas de anos.

Lentamente a porta começa a se abrir para os lados em sentido horizontal.

"Todos! Atenção!"

Quase que imediatamente, todos os soldados então entram numa formação tática, empunhando os seus rifles.

Fabio olhava apreensivo para a brecha que se criava no meio da porta de entrada, até que um barulho estridente de metal faz com que todo o pessoal no local coloque as mãos em seus ouvidos.

A gigantesca porta havia emperrado.

Fabio apenas solta um leve resmungo.

A porta havia aberto somente um quarto de sua largura, mas era o suficiente para uma pessoa passar por vez.

"Vamos" – ordenou Fabio, que como qualquer sargentão foi o primeiro a passar pela porta.

[...]

Não havia luz na sala, mas mesmo assim, os soldados de MACOA tinham uma noção de o quanto espaçosa era ela.

"Liguem as lanternas!"

Os soldados então começaram a averiguar o local com os feixes de luzes que seus rifles emitiam.

"Nossa! Que cheiro é esse?"

"Mofo! Esse local deve estar fechado a anos!"

"Mas esse não é o local indicado? Cade a dita cuja arma?"

Fabio então percebeu que havia algo errado.

O grupo de solados haviam se espalhado no local, e pouco a pouco, em suas mentes, o quebra cabeça do local ia se formando.

A sala parecia como uma sala de operações, com dezenas de computadores espalhados perto das paredes e no centro do local existia uma parte elevada em forma de cone, onde dezenas de cabos emergiam do chão e seguiam para o cume da elevação, criando uma espécie de plataforma.

"O que é isso?"

"Um altar cyberpunk?"

Fabio então desempunha o seu rifle e segue calmamente para a elevação.

Todos estavam curiosos com o ambiente. Afinal de contas, para que servia aquela sala?

A cada passo que Fabio dava em direção ao local, o barulho de sua bota contra o chão de metal ecoava pela sala. Então, numa das partes de metal, ele viu um estranho símbolo. Uma letra "A" junto com a letra "E", formando uma espécie de logotipo.

"AE? Que diabos é isso?" – perguntou consigo mesmo.

O resto do pessoal averiguava a sala, quando um dos soldados ao olhar um dispositivo em forma de tablet, exclama algo.

"Senhor! Faz mais de dez minutos que obtive o ultimo contato com o grupo Bravo."

"Dez minutos? Isso é muito tempo..." – responde Fabio, que ainda estava com a atenção voltada ao estranho local – "Precisamos entrar em contato com Mephist o mais rapid-"

E então subitamente um zunido é escutado. O ricocheteio de uma bala.

Automaticamente todos no local voltam a atenção para a porta, quando um barulho de objeto rolando para dentro da sala dispersa a atenção de todos.

"Granada!"

E então um estouro seco.

"Granada de efeito moral!"

"Atirem!"

E então uma troca de tiros.

Os soldados marcianos demoraram em perceber que algumas siluetas haviam entrado na sala logo após eles entrarem.

"Estamos cercados!"

"Atirem! Apenas atirem!"

Fabio havia se abrigado atrás do altar. O barulho do ricocheteio e o som dos disparos estava deixando todos atordoados. O eco que a sala proporcionava era uma verdadeira armadilha.

"Procurem abrigo!" – exclama Fabio, enquanto vê dois de seus homens serem alvejados por diversos disparos.

Em sua mente tudo aquilo estava errado. Cadê a dita cuja arma de destruição em massa que a inteligência afirmou que estaria no local? A única coisa que havia lá era computadores do tempo das pedras, poeira e fungos, nada mais do que isso.

Mais e mais tiros. Mais e mais gritos. O pânico estava instaurado no restante dos seus homens.

Mas de onde vieram os inimigos? Todos os postos de segurança foram eliminados no caminho. Alias, todos eram seguranças civis. Nenhum com um treinamento militar. Mas aqueles disparos e táticas que estavam sendo usado contra eles era definitivamente algo de profissional.

O grupo que perderam contato? Essa era a única alternativa, para Fabio. A perda do contato significava que esses inimigos vieram por onde estava o grupo Charlie.

Então subitamente as luzes se ascenderam da sala, revelando uma visão completa e clara do local e de todos que estavam no local.

"Eles estão atrás dos computadores!" – exclama um dos soldados que lança uma granada no local, causando uma enorme explosão.

"Quem ligou as luzes?" – exclama Fabio, mas ninguém o ouvira, até que os seus olhos viram metros a frente um monitor aceso.

Algum programa estava sendo rodado pelo sistema, mas como? Aquelas maquinas estavam em condições de funcionar depois de tanto tempo?

Então, do altar, uma forte e ofuscante luz surge, cegando momentaneamente a todos no local. Por um leve segundo, Fabio havia avistado os invasores. Todos estavam vestindo roupas civis, mas usando armamento pesado.

"Mercenários!" – pensou imediatamente, até que a luz cessou, e junto com ela, levando a energia elétrica da sala, deixando todos no escuro novamente.

"Vamos sair!"

Com esse grito de ordem, então os inimigos saem do local, mesmo a troca de tiros continuando.

Levou mais alguns segundos até todos entenderem o que havia acontecido parcialmente.

"Baixas?!" – grita Fabio.

"Três e um ferido!"

"Mas que diabos aconteceu aqui?" – grita enfurecido Fabio que olha para dois soldados – "Vocês! Cuidem do ferido e do local! O resto, atrás dos outros agora!"

Sem hesitar, todos os soldados seguem em direção a saída da sala. Fabio também segue junto com o grupo, deixando os mortos e os três soldados para trás.

Ninguém havia percebido, mas o mesmo computador que Fabio havia observado ainda continuava funcionando, exibindo mensagens de processamento.

[...]

_**SISTEMA CARREGADO**_

_**CARREGANDO ARQUIVOS SALVOS**_

_**NÃO ENCONTRADO**_

_**INICIANDO SISTEMA OPERACIONAL**_

_**BOOT DANIFICADO**_

_**INICIANDO SISTEMA SECUNDARIO**_

_**CARREGANDO ARQUIVOS DE BACKUP**_

_**CARREGAMENTO COMPLETO**_

_**INCIANDO DESPEJO DE MEMORIA**_

_**INCIANDO BACKUP DE BOOT**_

_**INICIANDO SISTEMA PRIMARIO**_

_**CARREGANDO ARQUIVO: .3P**_

_**INICIANDO PROTOCOLO DE ATIVAÇÃO DE EMERGENCIA**_

_**INICIANDO PROTOCOLO PADRÃO DE DEFESA BÉLICA**_

_**N.E.F.S.F**_

_**ULTIMA ATIVAÇÃO: 01/01/UC0345**_

_**RELOGIO INTERNO**_

_**29/05/UC2013**_

_**DATA INCOERENTE**_

_**INICIANDO PROTOCOLO 666**_

_**ENVIANDO DADOS**_

_**INICIANDO SISTEMA AR**_

_**INICIANDO PROJETO TURN**_

[...]

**Hall do Museus Historico de Shangri-la  
21:15**

_Onde estou?_

A voz ecoou na cabeça de Laurice, que estava ajoelhada no hall de entrada do museu.

O corpo de Nick já estava sem vida a alguns minutos já, e mesmo assim, ela continuava a observar.

_Onde estou?_

Novamente a voz ecoou em sua cabeça.

Laurice estava exausta até perceber.

Lentamente seus olhos voltam para a entrada depois do hall, que levava direto ao interior do museu.

"Quem é você?"

_Onde..._

[...]

Johnnes estava descendo pelo elevador de carga que havia achado na parte de trás do prédio. Mesmo empunhando a sua arma, ele sabia que a tudo estava numa situação praticamente fora de controle.

Soldados marcianos estavam, aparentemente, atrás do mesmo objeto que a Black Water fora contratada para se apoderar.

_Onde estou?_

Johnnes automaticamente se virou para trás, num movimento bursco e assustado.

"Quem esta ai?"

_Onde estou?_

Johnnes então saca a sua arma e começa a olhar para todos os cantos do elevador que ainda estava em movimento.

"O que esta acontecendo..."

E mesmo que a voz ecoava dentro da cabeça de Johnnes, ele sabia que estava sozinho no local.

[. . .]

_Onde estou?_

Dezenas de explosões aconteciam na cidade.

Axi estava sendo perseguida por três man machines marcianas, e mesmo que a sua maquina fosse um dos modelos mais avançados da época, nada poderia fazer contra pilotos tão bem treinados quanto ela.

"Quem é? De onde estava vindo esta transmissão?"

_Onde estou?_

A voz ecoou em sua cabeça até perceber que não era uma transmissão.

"Quem? Quem esta falando?"

[. . .]

Laurice estava caminhando pelos corredores do museu.

O museu de Shangri-la era especializado em objetos dos tempos antigos, cuja temática se casava perfeitamente com o movimento turístico da colônia.

Os antigos tempos de guerra da humanidade.

No meio do museu, se encontrava um gigante verde, de aproximadamente 20 metros. Uma Man Machine. Não, um Mobile Suit, o antigo termo usado para as man machines no passado.

"MS-06..." – lê Laurice na placa de identificação – "Um mobile suit..."

O som de explosões havia começado novamente, e por um instante, Laurice se lembrou de Halise e de Bruna. Ela não sabia explicar o por que, mas simplesmente havia se lembrado.

_Onde estou?_

Novamente a voz ecoou na cabeça de Laurice.

"Onde você está?" – ela perguntou.

Alguém a estava chamando, mas ela não sabia quem e nem como ela estava escutando aquilo, e então numa rápida visão, Laurice viu uma estranha luz verde flutuar, como se fosse uma poeira, a andar entre os estranhos objetos expostos.

Então, num ato instintivo ela começou a seguir a estranha luz.

Toda a sensação de pânico e de tristeza havia cessado, e agora somente havia uma sensação de calmaria.

"Para onde você quer que eu vá?"

A garota não havia percebido, mas ela tinha chegado num local estranho, localizado nos fundos do prédio. Ela havia entrado num elevador de serviço e seguido até o subsolo do museu. Tudo numa espécie de transe.

_Onde estou?_

"Você está em Shangri-la" – responde inocentemente.

_Shangri-la?_

"Isso"

_SIDE...3_

O elevador havia parado e as portas se abriram, revelando um enorme salão.

Um hangar.

E então ela seguiu em frente.

As paredes estavam enferrujadas e o cheiro de mofo infestava o ambiente, mas nem isso havia tirado Laurice de seu transe.

E a luz verde continuava aparecendo e desaparecendo no ar, como se fosse um sinal luminoso, indicando por onde a garota devia andar.

O hangar era gigantesco e era meio impossível de acreditar que havia complexos desse tamanho abaixo dos pés da população da cidade.

Mas o mais inacreditável estava no fundo do local.

Os olhos de Laurice demoraram para acreditar no que estava vendo.

Lentamente a luz verde começou a subir, indicando um local alto. E cada vez mais alto.

Laurice então começou a andar lentamente, e uma estranha sensação percorrer por todo o seu corpo. Era ansiedade? Ou era medo? Ela não sabia como descrever, mas de algum modo, aquela visão a impressionou mais do que o gigante verde no museu.

Ao fundo do hangar havia um humanóide preso por armações de metais contra uma das paredes. Um gigante de aproximadamente 25 metros. Branco, com o peito na cor azul e detalhes vermelho e amarelo pelo corpo. Sua cabeça havia uma armação de metal em forma de "V" e outro "V" pequeno dentro do mesmo. E havia olhos. De uma forma sórdida, a face lembrava a de um humano usando alguma mascara medieval.

Aquele humanóide branco era um Mobile Suit.

"Branco..."

Laurice ficou estupefata pela visão impressionante que aquela Man Manchine proporcionava, e mesmo que todo o ambiente em que estava parecia deteriorado pelo tempo, a maquina parecia nova em folha, sem sequer um único arranhão.

_Onde estou?_

A garota ficou parada por um tempo até perceber que um pequeno elevador havia sido ativado perto do humanóide.

"Você esta ai? Dentro desse...robô?"

Então Laurice segue até o elevador que tinha lugar somente para uma pessoa. E então a garota começa a se elevar até a altura do busto do humanóide. E num tranco, o elevador para.

Com o impacto, Laurice acaba perdendo o equilibro e se não fosse pelo para-peito do pequeno elevador, o chão do hangar seria o seu destino.

"Laurice!"

O nome da garota ecoa pelo ambiente e ela demora em perceber que era a voz de Johnnes que a chamava.

Os olhos dela se voltam para baixo e então vê o jovem loiro gritando e acenando com a mãos.

"O que você esta fazendo ai?! Desce daí, agora!"

Laurice fica confusa, mas algo em seu coração a diz para não hesitar.

"Ele esta me chamando!"

"Quem?! Quem esta lhe chamando?!"

"Eu não sei!"

"Como?"

"Eu não sei!"

Laurice então se volta contra o busto azulado do humanóide, e fixa o seu olhar para uma parte vermelha na parte central do mesmo, que subitamente se abre.

"Não entre nisso! Isso é perigoso!" – grita Johnnes que segue imediatamente para um painel perto do elevador.

E então uma explosão.

O jovem automaticamente se vira para uma das entradas, empunhando a sua arma e percebe então algumas pessoas entrando por uma entrada ao hangar.

Eles eram o restante do pessoal que estava junto com ele.

"Rapazes!" – exclama Johnnes, que acena com ambas as mãos.

Mas mesmo assim, suas chamadas são abafadas pelos sons de tiros. Subitamente, numa parte mais elevada do Hangar, dezenas de soldados surgem e começam a atirar contra os seus companheiros.

"Não!"

Johnnes então começa a atirar contra os soldados.

"MACOA!"

A atenção dos soldados então se volta contra ele, e num súbito movimento de um dos soldados, uma nova explosão ocorre, arremessando Johnnes para longe.

Laurice observava tudo, e então novamente o medo enche o seu coração.

"Não! Não! Não!" – grita a garota.

_Aqui._

"Onde?"

_Entre._

A voz então a chama, e num movimento brusco, a garota entra no humanóide.

[...]

"Atirem!" – grita Fabio.

O hangar parecia extremamente velho e espaçoso, e havia dezenas de estruturas que deram cobertura para os inimigos que ele e seus homens haviam perseguidos, com exceção de um que aparentemente havia sido pego por uma explosão.

"Senhor!" – exclama outro soldado – "Olhe!"

O soldado então aponta para o sudeste de onde estavam.

Fabio então olhou intrigado para o que via.

Um enorme man machine branco segurado por estruturas metálicas.

E então uma súbita sensação de urgência toma a sua alma. Ele não sabia o que estava sentido, mas tinha certeza que o que sentia era puro instinto.

O Instinto da sobrevivência.

"Esse é o nosso alvo!" – exclama.

[...]

Laurice havia entrado no gigantesco humanóide.

Havia um acento no meio da sala esférica, a qual teve alguma dificuldade para se sentar.

"O que é isso?"

Então lentamente algumas mensagens começaram a surgir nas paredes do local.

**INICIANDO SISTEMA**

"Ele vai...?"

Então lentamente painéis com imagens começam a se ascender, um a um, e no meio da estática, em um segundo, uma visão perfeita do ambiente havia se formado. Laurice estava num cockpit de uma man machine. Um cockpit com uma visão em 360 graus do ambiente.

"isso é..."

**CARREGANDO PROGRAMAS**

**INICIANDO LEITURA BIOMETRICA**

**DADOS NÃO ENCONTRADOS**

**DESEJA GRAVAR OS NOVOS DADOS? SIM / NÃO**

Laurice por um momento não entendeu as mensagem que havia aparecido no monitor. Tudo estava confuso, mas algo ainda a dizia para seguir em frente.

"Sim"

**AVISO: UMA VEZ GRAVADOS OS DADOS, NÃO SERA POSSIVEL SOBRESCREVER ELES. DESEJA CONTINUAR? SIM / NÃO**

"Sim"

**INICIANDO LEITURA DE DADOS BIOMETRICOS**

Subitamente uma espécie de scan a laser começa a analisar o seu corpo, lendo todos os seus dados biométricos.

E então algo atinge em cheio o humanóide.

Laurice solta um leve grito e então percebe que alguns soldados estavam atirando nelas com alguma arma a base de energia.

"O que esta acontecendo? Porque estão atirando?"

**LEITURAS DE DADOS CONCLUIDAS**

**INICIANDO ATIVAÇÃO**

Os soldados que estavam ao lado de fora continuavam com os incessantes ataques, causando dezenas de explosões e espalhando chamas e destroços pelo local, mas surpreendentemente o gigante branco continuava intacto.

E então, no meio da fumaça dois olhos verdes brilham. Gigantescos olhos.

"Esta ativando!" – exclama um dos soldados.

Então uma fumaça é lançada por entradas de ar localizadas no busto do humanóide.

**ATIVAÇÃO COMPLETA**

**INICIANDO SISTEMA AR**

**SYSTEM TURN-93: ATIVAÇÃO COMPLETA**

Os olhos de Laurice então refletem as palavras mostradas nas paredes do cockpit.

"Turn?"

E então todas as telas desaparecem, deixando apenas uma pequena mensagem um pouco abaixo.

**TURN GUNDAM**

**ATIVADO**


	5. Batalha em Shangri-La

Pouco a pouco os sentidos estavam voltando ao corpo de Johnnes. A ultima coisa que ele se lembrava foi de gritar com Laurice para não entrar no gigante branco.

"Gigante branco..." – resmungou, enquanto ainda continuava atirado no chão frio do local.

Uma estranha sensação de calmaria veio a até a sua mente, como se o seu corpo quisesse desistir de tudo, jogar fora tudo que ele tinha conseguido até agora, mas então, uma lembrança surge, e como se tivesse diante de seus olhos, um homem loiro, com olhos azuis o pronuncia palavras inaudíveis.

Johnnes então sentiu confortável por um instante, como se conhecesse aquele estranho homem, mas mesmo assim, não conseguiu identificar o que ele disse, mas pela expressão em seu rosto, deveria ser algo corriqueiro ou simplesmente algo como "vamos em frente" e "não desista".

Então seu braço direito se mexeu. E sua embaçada visão e confusa audição mostraram um ambiente totalmente inóspito.

"Pessoal..." – resmungou novamente. Agora com um pouco mais de força.

Então agora todo seu corpo estava se mexendo, mesmo com dificuldades.

O som de outra explosão faz o local estremecer.

"O que..."

Johnnes se encontrava ajoelhado num local aprofundado do hangar, talvez uma saída para os cabos elétricos, e demorou a finalmente entender que ele havia sido jogado a metros de distancia por uma explosão.

"Estou vivo..." – disse, enquanto os seus olhos tentavam procurar por algo familiar, até finalmente encontrar.

O gigante branco.

Então suas lembranças o levaram a alguns dias atrás, quando o seu grupo havia recebido uma missão urgente.

Roubar o man machine experimental que Eden desenvolvia secretamente em Shangri-la. Poucos detalhes foram passados, apenas o local de onde estava a encomenda. Tudo era muito vago, mas mesmo assim, como integrantes da Black Water, uma missão dada era uma missão cumprida.

"Então era esse..." – falou em um tom mais alto – "O motivo de toda essa desgraça?"

Então barulhos de tiros zunindo por cima de sua cabeça.

"Cuidado!" – gritou um dos seus companheiros encurralados – "Arranje uma cobertura melhor, Johnnes!" – completou, acenando com o seu rifle.

Johnnes então, num simples segundo, já estava tomando uma ação para se proteger melhor dos tiros disparados pelos marcianos.

"Você encontrou Nick?!" – perguntou um dos rapazes que se protegia dos tiros atrás de uma espécie de veiculo.

Johnnes, mesmo com toda a perturbação no ambiente, entendeu a pergunta, e o seu silêncio foi a única resposta que conseguiu dar ao seu colega.

"Entendo..." – respondeu o rapaz.

Então um súbito tremor e sons de sirenes trouxeram mais confusão para as mentes de todos que estavam vivendo momentos de tensão no local.

[...]

"O que foi isso?" – perguntou um dos soldados.

Fabio então olhou para o gigantesco man machine a sua frente.

Seus olhos estavam brilhando.

A máquina estava sendo ativada.

"É uma seqüência de ativação!" – exclamou o sargento – "Atirem contra aquilo! Só estamos nós aqui! Seremos massacrados!"

"Não adianta! Não conseguimos fazer nenhum arranhão contra aquilo!" – exclama outro soldado, que havia atirado com uma espécie de canhão contra o humanóide.

"Como?!" – exclamou Fabio, incrédulo no que via.

Dezenas de explosões haviam acertado em cheio o man machine gigante, mas nenhum dano fora causado.

"Um monstro?!"

Então o gigante deu um passo à frente, se desprendendo das armações de metal e cabos elétricos que estavam conectados nele, causando diversas e pequenas explosões no local onde estava.

"Corram!"

Estilhaços e pedaços de metal voam, acertando em cheio o local onde estavam os soldados marcianos.

Fabio apenas corre, largando o seu rifle de qualquer jeito e seguindo pelo pequeno corredor cujo um simples parapeito o separava de uma queda de aproximadamente dez metros.

A cada passo do monstro, um estrondoso som de ferro sendo esmagado e retorcido ecoava pelo local, levando a todos uma sensação de desespero.

[...]

"Cuidado!" - exclamou um dos integrantes da Black Water.

Johnnes apenas se virou e viu uma enorme perna branca vindo em sua direção.

"Merda!"

Uma onda de impacto violenta o arremessa novamente a alguns metros.

"Cade os marcianos?!"

"Devem ter fugido!"

Então um dos rapazes segue até Johnnes e o levanta.

"Você esta bem?" – pergunta o seu colega.

Johnnes então sacode um pouco a poeira em sua roupa.

"Já estou me acostumando com isso..."

Alguns momentos se passaram e o man machine já estava quase chegando ao outro lado do hangar.

"Para onde aquela coisa vai?!" – grita um dos outros presentes, que carregava outro homem ferido.

"A questão é quem está pilotando aquela máquina! Johnnes esta aqui com a gente!"

Johnnes então se viu perplexo com o argumento de seu companheiro. Depois dos últimos e rápidos acontecimentos ele se lembrou de algo que não deveria ter se esquecido. Então seus olhos se fixaram na maquina e um semblante de espanto chama a atenção dos outros.

Laurice eram quem estava pilotando aquele man machine?

[...]

Laurice estava apavorada. Ela nunca se sentiu tão impotente e tão deslocada de um contexto como ela estava naquela situação.

"Quem está pilotando?!" – exclamou a garota, com lagrimas em seu rosto. Mas não obteve nenhuma resposta.

Tudo naquele cockpit panorâmico estava funcionando e as palavras "S-93 TURN Gundam" apareciam em algumas telas de informação.

"Gundam..."

Não demorou muito para a garota perceber que tinha uma coisa errada naquele ambiente.

Ela estava numa maquina de guerra conhecida como man machine, que geralmente era pilotada por humanos, mas algo estava errado no lugar onde ela estava sentada. Não havia nenhuma espécie de controlador ou nada do tipo. Era apenas um acento simples, como se aquela maquina não precisasse de um piloto.

"Por que..."

O gigante continua avançado em direção ao outro lado do hangar, até parar em frente a uma enorme entrada. Uma porta de quase trinta metros de altura.

E então toda a imagem do ambiente mostrada dentro do local onde estava Laurice mudou para uma visão em "raio-x" do ambiente. Ou melhor, de toda a estrutura subterrânea próxima a eles.

**PROCURANDO ROTA ALTERNATIVA**

"O que você esta tentando fazer?"

Dezenas de informações visuais e térmicas são mostradas em diversas telas exibidas na parede panorâmica do local, mas a garota acaba entendendo pouco do que era mostrado.

**ROTA ENCONTRADA**

E então o gigante ergue o seu braço esquerdo, e com a sua mão metálica alcança uma espécie de dispositivo que se localizava a mais ou menos 15 metros de altura do chão. Uma alavanca em forma de circulo. E então, num movimento, a sua mão começa a girar em 360° diversas vezes, fazendo o mecanismo girar.

A gigantesca porta começa a se abrir lentamente, revelando um enorme corredor de aproximadamente 30 metros de altura e vinte de largura. Centenas de luzes começam a se acender em seqüência, uma a uma, iluminando o impressionante local.

O gigante começa novamente a andar, seguindo pelo novo caminho.

"Para onde estamos indo?" – pergunta Laurice, mas não obtém nenhuma resposta.

Então a garota cerra os seus punhos e desfere golpes contra os apoios para os braços que ficavam junto com o seu acento.

"Eu estou perguntando para onde estamos indo!"

Os seus gritos são silenciados então por uma súbita voz.

"_Estamos indo para fora"_

Laurice ficou estática, esperando mais algum tipo de dialogo, mas tudo que ouvia era apenas o barulho dos componentes elétricos e mecânicos do man machine funcionando.

A garota logo percebera que a voz que havia de alguma forma sido escutada de dentro do cockpit era muito semelhante com a voz que havia escutado no museu, e que de alguma forma, trouxe ela até aquele novo inferno.

"Quem? Quem está ai?"

Não houve nenhuma resposta.

"Por favor, me responda! Quem é você?! Onde estou?! O que esta acontecendo?!"

Laurice aos poucos começou a perder o controle, quando novamente a voz ecoou pelo cockpit.

"_Estamos indo para fora"_

"Eu sei! Eu sei disso! Mas quem é você?! Quem esta aqui?!"

Mais alguns segundos se passaram até que a mesma voz finalmente desse uma resposta.

"_Eu sou...Gundam"_

[...]

A única opção que restou para o grupo militar de Marte foi recuar.

Fabio estava exausto, não pelo esforço que fez para sair do local o mais rápido possível, mas pela tensão causada em seus músculos pela ansiedade, e talvez, o medo.

"O que foi aquilo?" – deixou escapar pela sua boca o seu pensamento – "O que diabos foi aquilo?!" – completou esbravejando.

Fabio estava reunido numa espécie de saguão, que ficava mais adentro das instalações, junto com outros soldados.

A tensão estava explicita. Ninguém ainda acreditava no que viram.

"Aquela coisa era enorme..." – resmungou um dos homens – "Pensei que os man machines tinham algum tipo de altura padrão..."

"E têm..." – respondeu outro.

"Eden construiu aquilo?"

"Provavelmente..."

Então, Fabio, que continuava com a sua expressão de fúria, finalmente tomou uma decisão.

"Maldito sejam eles! Precisamos entrar em contato com Mephist e informar o acontecido!" – exclama o sargento – "Todos! A equipe de man machines em solo concluirá a missão, iremos evacuar agora!"

[...]

**Shangri-la  
Abrigo 23-L  
29 de Maio UC2013  
22:37**

"Todos tenham calma! Em breve tropas de Edysseus estarão aqui para nos dar suporte!"

Um soldado de Eden tentava acalmar a situação dentro do abrigo, enquanto dezenas de civis se exprimiam dentro do pequeno local.

O ar estava quente, e estava sendo difícil até mesmo para respirar, mas para Bruna e Halise, aquele era o único local seguro em toda a colônia.

Mesmo sendo possível ainda escutar as explosões do lado de fora, aquele pequeno bunker servia perfeitamente para um abrigo.

Havia mais ou menos umas oitenta pessoas naquele local, e mesmo tendo algumas exaltadas, grande maioria se encontrava quieta e apreensiva.

"Mark..."

Bruna estava sentada no chão, juntamente com Halise.

"Sera que ele está bem?" – pergunta.

"Eu creio que sim" – responde Halise – "Você sabe, que mesmo ele sendo daquele jeito irresponsável, ele sabe se virar"

Bruna encosta a sua cabeça no ombro de sua amiga, e então, lagrimas começam a correr pelo seu rosto.

"Por que isso tudo tem que estar acontecendo?"

Halise leva a sua mão até a face de sua amiga, e enxuga as suas lagrimas, num movimento suave em seu rosto.

"Tudo vai ficar bem. Tudo..."

Então uma explosão próxima causa um pequeno tremor no abrigo, fazendo as luzes piscarem por um instante.

A ansiedade estava sendo exposta de todas as formas nas dezenas de pessoas no local. Seja por uma respiração afoita, nervosismo, falta de controle ou uma simples inquietude, ela estava lá, como uma sombra que busca ofuscar a única luz de esperança que poderia dar a todos uma resposta clara do que viria a acontecer.

Alguns minutos se passaram e Bruna estava dormindo sob o ombro de Halise, que continuava com a sua mão sob o rosto de sua amiga.

"Tudo vai ficar bem..." – falou num tom quase inaudível.

Então os seus pensamentos se voltaram para outra pessoa, que também deveria estar junto com elas naquele lugar, mas por um golpe do destino, estava presa ao lado de fora, vendo as atrocidades causadas pela ação militar.

"Laurice..."

[...]

Axi estava encurralada pelos man machines marcianos.

Ela se espreitava por entre os prédios, mas mesmo na escuridão que se encontrava boa parte da cidade, a silueta de sua maquina chamava a atenção.

"Vai ser difícil escapar assim!" – exclamou a garota – "Onde esta o pessoal?"

Dezenas de explosões ocorrem ao seu arredor, derrubando construções e levantando uma enorme nuvem de poeira.

"Onde eles estão?!"

Então a jovem olha para um monitor em seu painel, onde estava escrito as palavras "BIO-RADAR". Subitamente dois sinais surgem próximos a ela.

E então um choque.

A maquina de Axi fora jogado dezenas de metros por algum tipo de ataque.

"Ah!"

Então dezenas de disparos são realizados no local onde caiu, causando novamente dezenas de explosões.

"Eu não sou tão fácil assim!"

Axi então mexe bruscamente nos controles de sua man machine, e realiza um movimento de evasão ágil e eficaz, escapando do restante dos disparos.

Automaticamente, em pleno ar, a man machine de Axi saca um rifle que até então estava acoplado em suas costas, e realiza dezenas de disparos contra as maquinas marcianas, que realizam varias manobras evasivas.

"Essas caras são bons...mesmo com todo o poder de minha maquina, não vou conseguir agüentar por muito tempo..."

Então subitamente o BIO-RADAR emite um sinal.

"Mais man machines?!"

Axi olha para o radar e apenas vê o sinal das duas maquinas que está confrontando, mas mesmo assim, o mesmo som continua soando dentro do cockpit, e uma estranha mensagem surge em sua tela.

**MAN MACHINE DESCONHECIDO DETECTADO / DISTANCIA APROXIMADA: 205m**

"Mais inimigos?!"

Rapidamente, Axi levou a sua unidade para o mais longe possível do local, mas é logo interceptada por outros dois man machines inimigos, que acabam bloqueando a sua rota de fuga.

"Quatro inimigos?!"

A garota então entendeu que a situação estava totalmente desfavorável para ela e que talvez um destino trágico seja o único caminho que ela iria tomar naquela situação.

**MAN MACHINE DESCONHECIDO DETECTADO / DISTANCIA APOXIMADA: 185m**

"Modelo novo?" – pensou Axi naquele momento.

Subitamente então, as maquinas de MACOA pararam qualquer tipo de atitude ofensiva contra a garota, gerando certo silêncio no campo de batalha.

A tensão aumentava a cada segundo, já que Axi não fazia a mínima idéia do que poderia estar acontecendo, ou do que poderia acontecer.

"Por que eles pararam? O que esta acontecendo?!"

E então, uma explosão no meio da cidade.

Destroços foram jogados a dezenas de metros. Pedaços de concreto e de asfalto se tornaram em uma artilharia que destruía tudo que estivesse em seu raio de alcance.

"Que diabos...!"

Subitamente, as maquinas de MACOA se voltaram em direção do local, e então empunharam os seus rifles e apontaram para a cratera que havia se aberto no meio de uma das ruas.

Até que então um vulto surge saltando da cratera. O som de turbinas ecoa pelo local e uma gigantesca figura branca pairava no ar.

[...]

Laurice estava assustada. Depois de andar por alguns minutos naquele túnel gigantesco, a man machine onde ela estava, simplesmente destruiu o teto e pulou para fora, numa ação totalmente inesperada.

**MOBILE SUIT DETECTADO**

**INICIANDO PROCEDIMENTOS DE RECONHECIMENTO**

Varias mensagens começam a pular e a desaparecer no cockpit panorâmico.

**5 MOBILE SUIT DETECTADOS**

**MODELOS DECONHECIDOS**

"O que você esta fazendo?!" – esbravejou a garota, enquanto o man machine branco plainava a uma curta distancia do solo da cidade destruída.

Laurice então olha ao seu redor e observa todo o caos causado pelo ataque marciano.

A cidade estava em chamas.

Mesmo parcialmente sem energia elétrica, as chamas traziam luzes para a agora acidade fantasma.

Prédios destruídos, carros em chamas e vários corpos de militares e civis espalhados pelas ruas. Um a um, o sistema do man machine branco começou a dar zoom nas imagens, fazendo o coração de Laurice disparar.

"Por que...por que..."

**ANALIZANDO CAMPO DE BATALHA**

**FATALIDADES ESTIMADAS NA AREA: 637 **

"Por que você esta fazendo isso?!" – gritou a jovem, não entendendo o porquê da maquina fazer aquilo com ela.

Lagrimas começaram novamente a rolar pela sua face, e mesmo que a realidade esteja bem a sua frente, ela ainda não havia aceitado tudo que tinha visto até o momento.

E novamente explosões chacoalham o gigante branco. Alguém estava tirando neles e a única coisa que Laurice podia fazer era gritar.

E assim fez.

**MOBILE SUIT INIMIGOS DETECTADOS**

**AUMENTANDO A POTENCIA DO I-FIELD: 25%**

**INICIANDO PROCEDIMENTOS DEFENSIVOS**

Subitamente, outros quatro man machines esverdeados surgem e cercam o gigante branco. Uma luz vermelha em suas cabeças se move de um lado ao outro, como um olho tentando reconhecer alguma coisa e realizam novamente dezenas de disparos com os gigantescos rifles de energia contra o gigante branco, que se defende com os braços e executa uma manobra evasiva, mas logo é acertado com outra investida dos ataques marcianos, que o joga dezenas de metros.

"Parem! Por favor! Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso!" – grita Laurice de dentro do cockpit.

Outra rajada de disparos acerta em cheio o man machine branco, causando mais algumas gigantescas explosões, mas mesmo assim, mesmo sob todo o ataque pesado, o gigante branco continuava intacto.

[...]

"Ele ainda esta inteiro!" – gritou um dos pilotos marcianos de dentro do cockpit de sua maquina, cujo modelo era o MX-33Z, um dos mais usados pelas forças marcianas.

"Como isso é possível? Do que é feito esse man machine?!" – gritou outra voz através do sistema de som.

"Essa coisa é um monstro..."

"Iniciem um ataque em conjunto!"

"Impossivel! Nossos ataques não surtiram nenhum efeito nele! Precisamos de algo mais poderoso!"

"Você quer apoio de Mephist?! Você esta maluco?! Usar um cruzador contra um único man machine?!"

"Agora não é hora de defender o nosso orgulho!"

"Orgulho...?"

O gigante branco se levanta de onde havia caído, e sem nenhum tipo de dano aparente, ele permanece imponentemente em pé.

E então seus dois grandes olhos acendem.

"Ele vai atacar!"

"Todos! Desfazer a formação!"

"E o man machine roxo?!"

"Esqueça! Nossa prioridade é o man machine branco!"

Duas das maquinas marcianas então partem para cima do gigante branco.

Com um leve movimento, cada uma das unidades de MACOA saca um pequeno objeto de suas pernas, e num outro movimento com os seus dedos mecânicos, um feixe de luz cresce do objeto até alguns metros à frente.

Uma espada laser.

Num rápido movimento, uma das maquinas ataca com a espada laser em direção do busto do gigante branco, em diagonal, mas o ataque acaba sendo defendido pelo braço esquerdo do man machine, onde um flash luminoso é emitido no instante que o laser acerta o braço.

"O que foi isso?!"

"Ele defendeu!"

Um ensurdecedor zunido rasga o som, gerando uma onde de choque e quebrando os vidros das janelas que ainda estavam inteiras nas construções mais próximas.

"Como isso é possível?!"

Em seguida o segundo man machine ataca da mesma forma e acaba tendo o seu ataque bloqueado pelo braço direito do gigante branco.

"Nossas armas não conseguem atravessar a armadura dele?!"

A face do gigante se volta contra o segundo atacante e novamente os seus gigantescos olhos brilham.

A diferença de tamanho entre as unidades marcianas e o man machine branco eram evidentes, mas mesmo assim, os pilotos de MACOA não iriam desistir fácil do embate.

"Não se intimidem! Ataquem com tudo!"

Algumas dezenas de metros dali se encontravam as outras duas unidades marcianas, que observavam tudo.

"Teremos que atacar?"

"Claro! Atirem enquanto o man machine branco esta ocupado! Ele não tem nenhuma arma para contra atacar! É a nossa chance!"

Num ataque em conjunto, a dupla de MACOA aponta os seus rifles contra o gigante branco e executam diversos tiros contra a parte que estava com a defesa aberta. Num movimento quase que automático, as outras duas maquinas que estavam realizando o ataque corpo-a-corpo, se distanciam do local, deixando o man machine misterioso levar todos os disparos.

Mais explosões ocorrem.

"Será que o pegamos?!"

"Espero que sim! Essa coisa já levou dezenas de ataques e ainda continuou em pé! Uma hora ela terá que ced-"

Subitamente, do meio da nuvem de poeira que se ergueu no ambiente, dezenas, centenas de pequenos objetos luminosos emergem, seguido de um som mecânico de explosões continuas e atingem em cheio uma das unidades de MACOA.

"O que é iss..."

O barulho de metal se quebrando e as faíscas provocadas pelo ataque, pouco a pouco, vão destroçando a maquina marciana.

"Projeteis?!"

Subitamente uma explosão ocorre.

O man machine marciano foi destruído.

"Não!"

O piloto marciano olhava pasmo para os destroços em chamas da unidade aliada que se desmanchavam a medida de que tocavam o solo.

"Desgraçado!"

O piloto marciano enfurecido prepara um novo ataque contra o man machine branco, mas um súbito baque faz a sua maquina ser jogada metros para longe.

"Ah!"

Varias mensagem surgem nas telas espalhadas pelo cockpit do man machine.

"O que foi isso!?"

A maquina marciana então se coloca em pé novamente, mas então uma gigantesca figura surge acima dele.

O gigante branco estava plainando sob ele, talvez uns vinte metros acima.

"Ele vai atacar?!"

O piloto tenta executar uma manobra evasiva, mas os seus comando não surtem efeito. E novamente mensagens de erro surgem nas telas.

"Minha man machine foi danificada?!"

Não havia mais nada mais que fazer.

Durante o salto, o gigante branco sacou de suas costas, a cima do seu ombro direito, um objeto branco e o acionou. Era uma espada laser.

"Não!"

Não houve tempo de reação.

O golpe veio de cima para baixo, e a espada laser cortou facilmente ao meio a man machine marciano, causando uma nova explosão.

Duas unidades marcianas haviam sido destruídas.

[...]

Axi assistiu parte do embate entre MACOA e o estranho man machine que surgiu, mas logo decidiu aproveitar a situação e escapar sem ser percebida, o que pareceu ter funcionado, desde que nenhuma man machine marciana a seguiu desde então.

"Que loucura..." – suspirou a jovem – "Quem diria que Eden teria um man machine tão...extravagante..."

Fazia alguns minutos que a garota estava voando dentro de Shangri-la, mas com toda a escuridão que havia, era quase impossível achar o local aonde o grupo de solo realizaria a operação.

"Era um museu, não é mesmo?"

Subitamente uma tela de aviso surge no monitor principal do cockpit.

**SINALIZADOR ATIVADO**

**ATUALIZANDO LOCALIZAÇÃO**

"O que?"

Uma localização surge na tela, fazendo Axi soltar um suspiro.

"Desgraçados..." – murmura a jovem, que esboça um leve sorriso em seu rosto.

[...]

Johnnes e os outros haviam finalmente saído daquele labirinto que era aquela instalação subterrânea.

"Olha!" – gritou um dos seus companheiros – "A Axi nos achou!"

Então todos que estavam presentes começam a gritar e a comemorar.

"Parece que o localizador ainda funciona, apesar de tudo..." – comenta Johnnes, que carregava um colega ferido.

Uma pequena luz começa a descer, até que em questão de segundo, uma enorme silueta roxa surge no céu negro de Shangri-la.

Era Harpia, a man machine de Axi.

"Todos, cuidado!"

Cuidadosamente, a maquina pousa no campo aberto onde estava todo o pessoal da Black Water.

"Axi..." – falou para si mesmo Johnnes.

O gigante roxo então se ajoelha, e um compartimento se abre na altura de seu peito, revelando o cockpit e a pilota.

"Parece que vocês passaram por apuros!" – grita Axi que saia do cockpit e se preparava para descer através de um cabo de aço.

"Axi!" – grita Johnnes.

"Vejo que estão todos aqui..." – fala a garota enquanto desce gentilmente pelo cabo – "Não, espera, onde esta Waigton...e..."

Axi olha para todos, e então vê que o silencio em suas bocas não é um bom sinal.

"Digam-me, onde está..."

Johnnes então se aproxima da jovem e responde diretamente.

"Rick está morto"

"Morto?!"

Axi então muda a sua face. Seu corpo pesa e até mesmo o ar parece ser pesado para respirar.

"Não..."

"Axi, precisamos ir para Xandu. A missão fracassou." – fala Johnnes, que coloca as suas duas mãos nos ombros da garota.

"Eu não acredito que...ele está morto"

"E nem eu. Mas é isso que a realidade me mostrou lá dentro. Agora, precisamos sair daqui o mais rápido possível. É apenas uma questão de tempo até o exercito de Eden iniciar um contra-ataque..."

"Ok" – responde abruptamente Axi, que se volta para o cabo por onde desceu – "Não imaginei que as coisas ficaria assim tão ruins..."

"Ninguém aqui imaginou"

"E Waigton?"

"Ele se separou de mim na cidade. Creio que logo ele achara um jeito de nos achar."

"Certo"

A garota então sobe novamente ao seu cockpit e mexe em alguns botões.

"Ativando emulação de bio sinal. Mudando freqüência. Aumentando potência."

Um leve zunido começa a crescer de dentro da maquina, como se algo estivesse sendo ativado.

**BIO-LOCALIZADOR ATIVADO**

[...]

**Shangri-la, Eden  
Hangar 3  
Xandu**

"Senhor, um sinal!" – gritou um dos operadores.

Window rapidamente pula de seu acento.

"Onde?!"

"Estamos tentando fixar!"

"Faça isso rápido!" – ordena o capitão.

O velho homem então se aproxima dos dois operadores que ficavam na parte mais a frente da ponte de comando.

"Como estão às coisas lá fora?"

"Parecem terem se acalmado! Não há mais ninguém nesta área!"

"Interessante."

O capitão eleva uma de suas mãos até a sua face.

"É agora ou nunca..." – cochichou consigo mesmo.

"Senhor?"

"Preparem os canhões principais! Derrubem as paredes! Iremos adentrar dentro de Shangri-la!" – exclama ferozmente, com o seu braço direito erguido.

Todos então olham assustados para o capitão de Xandu.

"O senhor tem certeza disso?!"

"Claro" – respondeu imediatamente – "Porque nós temos companheiros lá!"

[...]

O gigante branco continuava evadindo dos ataques das duas man machines marcianas restantes.

"Me deixa sair!" – gritou Laurice – "Eu não quero morrer!"

Rapidamente, o inimigo começa a disparar com o seu rifle novamente contra eles.

"Não!"

O gigante branco novamente ativa a sua espada laser e parte contra uma das unidades que estava ao chão.

O tamanho entre eles era desproporcional, assim como a força.

O gigante branco não precisou de muito tempo para atravessar com a sua arma o busto metálico da unidade inimiga, que automaticamente cessou o seu funcionamento.

**MOBILE SUIT INIMIGO / ELIMINIAÇÃO CONFIRMADA**

"Eliminação?!" – grita Laurice ao ver as palavras escritas na tela panorâmica do seu cockpit – "Eu não estou matando ninguém! É você! Você! VOCÊ!"

Laurice então começou a sentir uma forte dor de cabeça.

"Não..."

Sua visão começou a ficar embaçada e um forte calor surgiu em seu peito.

"Essa sensação..."

Um novo sinal sonoro soa dentro do cockpit, e uma janela de informações surge na tela panorâmica.

**ESTRESS MENTAL DO CO-PILOTO CONFIRMADO**

**INICIANDO MEDIDAS PREVENTIVAS**

"Como?"

Dado o aviso, lentamente, as telas que formavam o amplo cockpit começam a se apagar, um a um.

Laurice estava com a sua mão esquerda em sua cabeça, tentando de alguma forma suprimir a dor, enquanto o mundo a sua volta se apagava.

"Porque..."

A garota não teve tempo para entender o que estava acontecendo. Sua consciência fugiu e então ela caiu num profundo sono.

[...]

Uma estrondosa explosão acontece no final de um dos lados do interior da colônia.

Enquanto ferro derretido cai ao solo e chamas consomem a fiação elétrica, um gigantesco buraco surge em meio da fumaça, e dela, lentamente, uma monstruosa nave emerge, adentrando metro a metro o interior de Shangri-la.

"Xandu!"

Axi exclama ao ver em um dos monitores a nave surgir no interior da colônia.

"Nosso resgate esta aqui!" – gritou a garota, que naquela altura já estava com metade do corpo para fora do cockpit.

Todos então ficam entusiasmados com a noticia.

"Finalmente..." – fala consigo mesmo Johnnes.

A imponente nave da Black Water cruza o céu artificial e fechado da colônia Shangri-la, seguindo em direção de onde estavam todos os seus integrantes que haviam ficado presos no meio do fogo cruzado entre Eden e MACOA.

"Parece que não conseguiremos completar a nossa missão..." – fala Axi através de um pequeno comunicador.

"Teremos em nos contentar em sair vivo dessa" – responde Johnnes.

"Mas...é estranho..."

"Como o que?"

"Eu tenho a sensação que tudo isso ainda..."

"-esta apenas começando?"

"Sim"

"Talvez você esteja certa"

Johnnes leva a sua mão direita contra o seu peito e sente o seu coração bater, a prova de que ainda estava vivo, e relembra da estranhas sensações que sentia desde que veio para Shangri-la. Uma inquietude.

Uma pressão.

"Já passamos por coisas similares antes" – fala o jovem – "Então acho que a gente talvez já saiba o final dessa historia"

"É mesmo" – fala Axi, esboçando um leve sorriso em seu rosto – "Bom, vou me encontrar com Xandu, cuide do pessoal até chegarmos"

A man machine de Axi começa a se mover e numa súbita explosão, suas turbinas a fazem erguer vôo novamente, fazendo poeira e uma enorme correte de vento se formar no lugar, fazendo todos os presentes se sufocarem e muito até serem jogado para longe.

"Maldita!" – grita um dos seus colegas que fora arremessado – "Essa louca ainda não aprendeu a decolar?!"

Todos começam a rir da situação.

"É mesmo" – fala Johnnes, que observa a maquina de Axi se distanciar, quando um pequeno de feixe de luz quase a acerta – "O que?!"

Era um tiro.

Axi estava sendo atacada.

"Como?!" – Axi rapidamente se voltou para a direção de onde veio o disparo – "As unidades marcianas! Elas derrotaram o man machine branco?!"

A man machine roxa então começa a fazer diversos movimentos evasivos, escapando dos diversos disparos.

"Droga..."

A posição que a garota estava era totalmente de desvantagem, pois não estava conseguindo manobrar com eficácia a sua maquina.

"A Harpia...está com algum defeito?!"

Dezenas de disparos passam pelo man machine, que se esquiva de quase todos.

Um acerta em cheio o ombro esquerdo da maquina, resultando numa explosão.

"Não!"

A maquina da garota começa então a cair em queda livre.

Em seu cockpit todas as luzes vermelhas de emergência acendem, alem de alarmes sonoros e outras mensagem exibidas nos monitores da unidade.

"Esse é o fim...?" – fala Axi, com os seus olhos perdidos no meio das imagens do ambiente que giravam em seus monitores.

[...]

"Harpia esta caindo!" – exclama um dos operadores.

"Como?!" – pergunta de uma forma rústica do capitão Window.

Então, no monitor principal, duas telas divididas são mostradas. Uma mostrando Harpia em queda livre e outra mostrando o man machine de MACOA.

"Uma man machine marciana..." – resmunga Window.

"Senhor, o que faremos?!"

"Ataque!" – exclama sem pensar.

"Como?! É uma man machine federal! Se atacarmos é a mesma coisa que declarar guerra contra os Marcianos!"

"Não me interessa! Aquela coisa esta sozinha! Ninguém saberá que foi a Black Water que a abateu! Usem os canhões principais!"

Todos os homens presentes na ponte ficam relutantes com a ordem.

"Ei!"

O capitão então desce de seu acento que se localizava numa posição mais elevada.

"Isso é uma ordem!"

"Senhor, isso vai contra os regulamentos do nosso contrato desse serviço..." – responde defensivamente um dos presentes.

"Não me interessa!"

O silêncio é a única resposta que Window recebe.

"Droga..." – resmunga novamente.

Então um alarme soa na ponte de comando.

"Um outro man machine foi localizado!" – grita um dos operadores.

"Ele esta se aproximando há uma grande velocidade de Axi! Ira interceptá-la em cinco segundo!"

"Como?!" – exclama o capitão.

"Três segundo!"

"O que diabos..."

[...]

Axi já estava com os seus olhos fechados, esperando pelo impacto. Ela já imaginava em como seria a sua morte. Orgão internos estraçalhados e ossos quebrados. Ela tentava não imaginar, mas o medo a fazia encarar a realidade.

A cada segundo que passava a única coisa que ela pensava era em como tudo poderia ser diferente, em não seguir esse caminho de ser uma mercenária.

"Acho que você estava certa, irmã..."

O sentimento de medo e aceitação logo se misturou, quando um enorme impacto sacudiu toda a sua unidade.

"Acertei o chão?!"

Axi quase que instantaneamente pegou os controles de sua maquina.

"Não...eu estou...voando?"

Axi então olhou em seu redor pelos monitores e viu algo surpreendente.

O man machine branco estava a segurando.

Ela foi salva pelo misterioso gigante branco.

"Impossível...!"

O man machine branco então cruzou os céus de Shangri-la, carregando Axi.

"Como...porque...esta me salvando?!"

"_Uma aliada"_

Uma estranha voz ecoa por todo o cockpit.

"Como!?"

Axi imediatamente averigua todos os sistemas de comunicação, mas não havia nenhum sinal sendo emitido pelo man machine desconhecido.

"Quem? Quem esta pilotando? Qual a sua afiliação?!"

A estranha conversa é interrompida abruptamente por novos disparos.

"Droga!"

O man machine branco então solta Axi.

"_Confie em mim"_

"Como?!"

Enquanto Axi novamente caia, o gigante branco avança furiosamente contra o inimigo marciano.

"O que ele ira fazer?!"

A unidade de MACOA começa a disparar contra o gigante branco, que desvia de todos os tiros de uma forma sistemática.

"Ele...esta prevendo os ataques?!

Axi mantêm os olhos fixos nas imagens rápidas em que conseguia ver a luta.

"É como se a maquina fosse...um humano..."

A maquina de MACOA realiza mais alguns disparos, até que finalmente o gigante branco o alcança, e com sua espada laser, acaba cortando ao meio a arma do inimigo, gerando numa grande explosão.

O gigante branco mal espera a fumaça cessar e começa a disparar com seus canhões vulcans localizada em sua cabeça.

Os projeteis atingem velozmente e mortalmente a unidade marciana e então uma nova explosão acontece.

O inimigo foi eliminado.

"Impressionante..."

Axi então estava a poucos metros de distancia do chão, e mesmo com todos os alarmes soando, ela não conseguia tirar os olhos do embate.

Então os olhos do gigante branco acendem e num movimento automático segue em direção de onde Axi estava caindo.

[...]

"Man machine de MACOA destruída!"

"Segundo man machine esta se aproximando de nós!"

"Como?! Ele esta emitindo algum sinal de identificação?!"

"Negativo!"

Window então fixou os seus olhos no monitor principal e vê o sinal do man machine desconhecido juntamente com o sinal de Axi se aproximando.

"Preparando artilharia anti-aerea!"

"Cessar fogo, seus idiotas!" – exclama o capitão.

"Senhor?!"

"Vocês não estão vendo que aquele man machine está trazendo Axi junto?!"

"O que faremos então?!"

"Deixe ele se aproximar, ora!"

"Man machines se aproximando! Iniciando contato visual!"

Window então se posiciona atrás de um dos operadores, enquanto espera a imagens surgir no monitor principal.

"Mostrando imagem!"

Então a imagens de um gigante branco carregando Harpia pelo braço pelo céu noturno de Shangri-la é exibido no monitor principal.

Um súbito espanto então se espalha por todos os presentes no local.

"Aquela coisa é enorme!"

"Nosso computador não conseguiu identificar o modelo de man machine!"

Todos estavam surpresos, mas silenciosos, até que uma voz trovejante atrai a atenção de todos.

"Impossível!" – exclama Window.

Todos então voltam à atenção para o capitão da nave.

Window estava espantado com o que via e então antigas imagens vieram a sua mente, emergindo de seu passado distante.

"Impossível..." – falou novamente –"isso é completamente impossível..."

Todos os operadores estavam curiosos com a reação do capitão, que lentamente começou a dar passos para trás e levou a sua mão até a sua boca.

"Capitão?" – pergunta um dos homens.

Os seus olhos olhavam admirados para a imagem e mesmo que quisesse falar alguma coisa naquele momento, era impossível.

Novamente imagens voltaram a sua mente, como flashbacks.

"Capitão, aconteceu alguma coisa?!"

Então, finalmente uma reação de Window, que coloca a sua mão sob o ombro de um dos operadores.

"Capitão?"

"Abram o hangar principal e avisem o Velho que teremos visita"

Todos ficam um tanto quanto curiosos com a reação, até que um dos homens resolve se aventurar e perguntar algo.

"O senhor conhece aquele man machine?"

"Sim" – responde imediatamente.

Mais alguns momentos se passam e Window numa reação automática e instintiva começa a apertar o ombro do operador a qual estava com a mão escorada.

"Ah! Senhor!"

Window percebe o que estava fazendo e retira a mão do ombro e seu homem.

"Ah, me desculpe"

"Senhor, o que é aquela man machine?!"

"Aquilo?" – Window então volta com o seu olhar serio e severo para a imagem – "Aquilo é um Gundam"


	6. Novo Dia

**13ª Frota de Titan  
Cruzador classe-noa / Noa  
29 de Maio UC2013  
15:05**

Ruby Iajano estava quase pegando no sono em sua cama quando uma mão pesada a chacoalhou, seguido por uma doce e gentil voz.

"Ruby, esta na hora. Acorde."

"Hm?"

"Vamos, Ruby. O capitão esta preparando uma breve reunião para explicar a nossa missão."

"Hmm...reunião?"

Ruby apenas se virou para outro lado em sua cama, contrariando o pedido do jovem homem que estava ao seu lado.

"Ruby!"

O jovem automaticamente ergueu o seu tom de vez e literalmente arrancou as roupas de cama.

"Ruby! Você tem que ir-"

O rosto do jovem então enrubesceu ao ver a pele clara da jovem que se destacava ainda mais com seus longos cabelos negros.

"Meu Deus, Ruby! Você não veste roupa?!"

A mulher então se vira novamente para o lado onde estava anteriormente e abre os olhos. Sua visão estava embaçada, mas a fraca luz de um dos abajures prontamente a fez reconhecer o jovem que estava de costas para ela.

"Henry...?"

Henry Virgilio era um dos Tenentes da nave Noa, juntamente com Ruby, e ambos eram pilotos de man machines de Titan.

"Henry...por que você esta de costas?" – perguntou a jovem garota, que lentamente se levantava.

"Porque?! Você não-"

Henry mal conseguiu terminar de responder quando dois finos braços o abraçaram e em suas costas ele sentiu dois volumes o pressionarem.

"Ru-ru—ru—by!"

"Calma...faz tempo que a gente não fica junto sozinhos, né?"

"Eu-"

"O que foi? Esqueceu de tudo de uma hora para outra?"

"Não...eu-"

"Não quer chegar atrasado a reunião também?"

Henry então solta um leve suspiro.

"Não, Ruby"

O jovem então pega os braços da garota e se desprende dela.

"O negocio é sério"

Ruby subitamente fica com a sua face séria.

"Como você é sem graça-"

"Não" – interrompeu imediatamente – "Apenas acho que aqui não ó local e nem a hora apropriada para mantermos o nosso relacionamento que deve ficar fora dos nossos deveres"

A mulher solta um longo suspiro, antes de se dirigir ao seu armário.

"Ruby, eu estou falando sério. O negocio parece estar complicado para o nosso lado. Ouvi comentários de que estamos indo para Eden."

"Eden?"

A jovem então começou a se vestir com um dos uniformes que estava já pronto numa espécie de cabide.

"O que aconteceu lá? Os Marcianos decidiram anexar de vez aqueles pobres coitados?"

"Hã...acho-"

"Não me diga que iremos se aliar a MACOA?" – falou indignada a moça, enquanto apertava um cinto em sua cintura – "O que diabos temos a ver com a aventura militar daqueles malucos por guerra?"

Henry apenas relaxou o seu corpo antes de, definitivamente, falar o que havia escutado.

"A situação parece ser mais complicada ainda."

Ruby imediatamente voltou com a sua atenção para o jovem.

"Complicada?"

"Eu não tenho certeza, mas-"

"Mas o que?"

Henry então sentiu o peso das palavras que iria dizer para a bela moça que estava a sua frente.

"Ruby, escute bem" – disse enquanto se aproximou dela e pôs as suas duas mãos em seus ombros – "Eu quero que escute bem"

"Eu não estou te entendendo, Henry-"

"Iremos se aliar a Eden."

"Como?"

Os olhos de Ruby logo então se esbugalharam com a noticia.

"Repete" – disse – "Repete, por favor-"

"Ruby, iremos se aliar a Eden."

Então as forças se sumiram das pernas da moça, que literalmente se ajoelhou ao chão.

"Não!" – gritou – "Porque isso veio a acontecer?!" – lagrimas começaram a rolar pelo seu rosto.

Henry então se agachou também, e deu um forte abraço nela.

[...]

**Edysseus, Eden  
Alojamento Executivo de Edysseu  
18:10**

La Flaus passava a mão em sua careca, enquanto falava com outro homem, de aparentes 50 anos, através de um comunicador holográfico.

Ele era o comandante do cruzador Noa e da 13ª Frota de Titan, Almirante Cagaliz Gable.

"Todos os preparativos estão prontos. Toda a tripulação foi informada da nossa missão e estaremos partindo daqui a cinqüenta minutos." – falou o Almirante.

"Excelente" – responde La Flaus – "E houve alguma objeção em relação ao ocorrido?"

"Na outras naves, nenhum capitão me relatou nada em seus relatórios, mas em Noa houve certo descontentamento por parte de um dos meus tenentes-"

"Tenente?"

"Sim-"

"E quem foi?"

"1ª Tenente Ruby Iajano"

"Ah...a esposa do Tenente Henry, não?"

"Exato"

"O casal Newtype"

"Como é de conhecimento, Ruby é uma marciana que desertou durante as Guerras Coloniais e se refugiou em Titan"

"E agora ela tem que enfrentar o exército que um dia defendeu"

La Flaus então começou a andar em círculos na ampla sala, circulando o local onde o projetor holográfico estava.

"Muito trágico, não acha?"

"Foi ela que decidiu desertar. Acho que-"

"Desertar as vezes não significa que você esteja pronto para matar o seu próprio povo, Almirante."

"Senhor, é apenas o meu ponto de vista"

"Lembre-se de que nossos pontos de vista sempre devem andar junto com o senso comum. Uma súbita mudança nesse caminho nos levara direto ao descontentamento entre nossos homens"

"Entendo"

O velho capitão então senta numa cômoda.

"Mas se tudo der certo, os Marcianos decidiram largar o osso quando vocês chegarem aqui. Eles não são burros suficientes em abrir um confronto direto com a gente-"

"Apesar de que do Senado de MACOA podemos esperar qualquer coisa-"

"Ou nada" – responde imediatamente La Flaus – "Até mesmo essa guerra de faz de conta com a Terra é um movimento político organizado por uma facção dentro dos militares. O Senado é apenas um fantoche deles e provedor de "pão e circo" para o povo de Marte. Mesmo que os militares não fizessem essa ação, provavelmente o Senado de MACOA estaria mais interessado em desviar o dinheiro publico para as Nações Exteriores, do que em promover uma solução para as cicatrizes de sua revolução"

"O senhor acha que não teremos problemas com os Marcianos então?"

"Acho que não. A simples presença de Titan em Eden fará com que Marte pense três vezes antes de fazer algum tipo de movimento, e mesmo que eles tenham Prometheus como uma peça fundamental em suas táticas, eles sabem que estariam contra toda Júpiter se fizessem um movimento ofensivo contra nós"

"Prometheus...então Marte realmente pretende trazer metade de suas forças para cá?"

"Como eu falei, essa facção dentro do exército marciano realmente quer fazer um belo espetáculo"

"E como ficara a situação de Eden com a nossa presença? O que o Petruci acordou com o ?"

"O básico. Ficaremos com Shangri-la e todas as tecnologias que estão na colônia. Em troca ofereceremos proteção militar contra MACOA"

"E os habitantes de Eden? Ou melhor, de Shangri-la? Existe algum procedimento para lidar com eles?"

"Tecnicamente eles ainda são cidadãos de Eden. A estrutura é o que nos pertence agora."

"Entendo. Então daremos apenas o suporte básico"

Alguns momentos de silêncio se passam até o Almirante começar novamente o dialogo.

"Então senhor, nós seguiremos como o planejado"

La Flaus apenas acenou com a mão e então o holograma desapareceu num luminoso flash.

O velho capitão então se levantou novamente e seguiu até uma outra mesa que havia no local e pegou um pequeno quadro de vidro do tamanho de aproximadamente 8 polegadas, que se parecia com um tablet, e lá começou a executar algumas operações, até acessar o que seria uma espécie de chat.

O velho então sorriu ao ver um uma simples mensagem no dispositivo.

**InvsMrs está logado...**

[...]

**Shangri-la, Eden  
Xandu  
30 de Maio UC2013  
00:14**

"O que diabos é isso?!" – exclamou Axi ao ver de perto o man machine branco, que agora estava no hangar da nave da Black Water, Xandu – "Isso parece ser maior do que as imagens do meu cockpit...!"

Axi se aproximava de onde o gigante estava e logo se juntou com o restante da tripulação que se juntava em volta do man machine.

"Foi isso que me salvou?" – perguntou para si mesma.

Alguns momentos se passaram e todos ali presente continuavam olhando com admiração e espanto o gigante que se ajoelhava, já que a altura do hangar era de apenas 20 metros.

"Incrível, não é?" – fala Johnnes, que se aproximava lentamente – "Fazia tempo que ninguém via um man machine desse tamanho-"

"Pensava que todos tinham uma altura padrão!" – exclamou Raphael, que se aproximava do local e se juntou com os outros – "Essa coisa foi construída por Eden mesmo?"

"Acho que sim..." – respondeu vagamente Johnnes.

Axi então voltou com a sua atenção para ele, e percebeu que o jovem rapaz esboçava uma expressão de preocupação.

"O que você têm? Você parecia mais aliviado quando pegamos vocês lá-"

"Não tenho nada. Apenas estou exausto..."

Johnnes então deu meia volta e começou a se afastar do grupo de curiosos, deixando Axi para trás.

[...]

Na parte mais elevada do hangar de Xandu, havia uma parte mais saliente, onde se localizava a sala dos mecânicos, que tinha uma visão panorâmica de todo o local onde se situavam o man machine branco e a maquina de Axi, Harpia.

Nesta sala havia dezenas de computadores, mas apenas meia dúzia de engenheiros e mecânicos, que se misturavam as dezenas de projeções holográficas que havia na sala.

Repentinamente a porta se abriu e Window adentrou a sala, onde também se encontrava um senhor de aproximadamente sessenta anos, conhecido pela alcunha de Velho.

"E como esta a garota?" – perguntou o velho mecânico.

"Esta bem, apesar do choque..." – responde Window – "Karan disse que ela terá que descansar um tempo"

"Uma pena...gostaria de saber dela o que ela viu lá dentro"

"Esta falando das vozes?"

"Tanto quanto Axi e Johnnes falaram sobre escutar vozes durante missão, não é mesmo?"

"Você acha que a garota também escutou?"

"Preciso escutar ela primeiro para ter uma conclusão definitiva"

"Ah...tanto Axi quanto Johnnes são newtypes. Sua percepção é estupidamente diferente das nossas. Ele podem ter escutado vozes de outros newtypes no local"

"Bom, isso para mim já é uma prova boa"

"Prova?"

Velho então se aproxima de um dos operadores e com um gesto na mão o manda fazer algo. Window apenas observava quando um holograma surge no meio da sala, com o design do man machine branco.

"Essa man machine esta de alguma forma interagindo com o nosso bio-radar-"

"Bio-radar?!"

"Sim-"

"Mesmo sem nenhum piloto dentro?!" – exclama espantado Window.

"Exato. A origem do sinal vem de uma parte que fica localizado atrás do cockpit. Provavelmente seja algum sistema de processamento que de alguma forma gera freqüências iguais ao gerados pelo cérebro-"

"Você esta falando que-"

"Não tenho muito conhecimento em bio-tecnologia. Talvez Karan tenha mais conhecimento para explicar isso melhor do que eu, mas o mais intrigante é que essa freqüência de alguma forma é parecida com as ondas quânticas emitidas pelos newtypes"

Window então se escora numa mesa que havia no local.

"Wow...um ignorante qualquer poderia dizer que essa coisa esta viva"

"E esse ignorante não estaria tão errado assim"

"Como?"

"Bom, depois que a garota foi retirada do cockpit, ninguém mais conseguiu acessar o interior da maquina, mas conforme os dados obtidos até agora, podemos dizer que talvez tenhamos uma Inteligência Artificial controlando as funções básicas e até mesmo pilotando"

"Isso não seria de espantar. Johnnes comentou que a garota era uma civil de Shangri-la..."

"É a única explicação pro momento...mas, existe outras coisas que quero lhe mostrar"

Um novo holograma então é mostrado, exibindo diversos esquemas de projetos elétricos e mecânicos.

"O que é isso, Velho? Sabe que esses esquemas de projetos mecânicos para mim são grego!"

O velho mecânico então solta uma breve gargalhada.

"Calma, Window! Deixe que eu explique!"

Window então solta um suspiro.

"Esse man machine é bem diferente do padrão de construção atual. Os nossos sonares e raios-x mostraram estruturas totalmente atípicas para a nossa engenharia atual. Tem certos mecanismos e ligações elétricas que eu diria que esta até além da tecnologia atual que temos-"

"Como assim?"

"Bom, eu ainda não tenho nenhuma explicação concreta de quem construiu, mas creio que Eden não seja o responsável pela sua construção"

"Alguma prova?"

"Bom, existe um tipo de cabo usado para alimentar energia para as câmeras principais, cuja produção foi suspensa no ano 344-"

"344?!" – exclamou quase que imediatamente Window – "Você esta falando que essa coisa-"

"Você não presta atenção no que eu falo? Eu disse que ainda não tenho nenhum tipo de explicação para essa coisa!" – interrompe o velho – "Sabe que isso vai me deixar alguns dias sem sono também!"

Window então se levanta de onde havia se escorado.

"Mas que merda...temos um Gundam do passado a bordo então..." – falou enquanto passa a sua mão direita pela sua testa.

"Ah, agora que você tocou nisso..." – fala Velho – "Eu andei consultando um banco de imagens na ultima hora. Sabe, eu tava tendo a impressão de ter visto esse modelo em algum banco de dados ou algo do tipo, e olha o que achei"

Então algumas imagens semelhantes são mostradas no projetor holográfico.

"Gundam..." – sussurou levemente Window ao ver a imagem – "De quando é esse modelo?"

O velho relutou em falar por uns instantes, mas logo resolveu falar.

"A construção interna é totalmente diferente, mas o design externo é do RX-93"

"RX-93..."

"O ultimo modelo Gundam foi usado em batalha no ano 1986, durantes os movimentos civis em Netuno e o penúltimo foi usado nas Cruzadas, em 837, ainda no tempo do Império Terrestre-"

"E o design do usado em Netuno era totalmente diferente..." – falou Window num tom mórbido e solitário.

"Ah, havia me esquecido que você era de Netuno-"

Window mais que automaticamente levantou a sua mão, em sinal para o velho mecânico parasse de falar.

Todos no local entenderam a situação e alguns momentos se passaram até que Window se manifestasse de novo.

"Então Eden planejava usar novamente o mito do Demônio Branco para se libertar da ameaça marciana..."

"Ou não. Acho que isso estava mais para uma peça de museu do que para uma unidade operacional-"

Então uma voz ecoou dentro da sala.

"Peça de museu?" – falou Johnnes que adentrava o local – "Aquela coisa acabou com quatro MZ-33S brincando e sem nenhum armamento adequado!"

"Mas quem diabos deixou você entrar?!" – gritou o velho enquanto seguiu ferozmente em direção do jovem invasor – "Você sabe que aqui é somente um local para os meus homens!"

"Me poupe dessa tua conversa, Velho!" – exclamou Johnnes apontando o seu dedo indicador para a cara do outro.

Window apenas observava a situação e já estava mais do que acostumado às rotineiras discussões de ambos.

"Capitão! Precisamos sair dessa colônia o mais rápido possível!" – disse Johnnes – "Não sabemos quando os reforços de MACOA chegaram no local!" – completou

"Você apenas esta cansado, Johnnes" – respondeu – "Estamos escondidos em dos ferros velhos da colônia. Dificilmente alguém ira nos achar aqui..."

"Senhor, me desculpe interromper, mas-"

"Johnnes!" – então exclamou ferozmente Window, fazendo todos sentirem o peso de sua palavra naquele instante – "Eu não vou deixar ninguém para trás, entendeu?!"

Completando com tais palavras, o capitão de Xandu então deixa a sala, ficando apenas Johnnes e os restantes dos presentes.

Naquele momento então Johnnes havia se lembrado que Waigton ainda estava na colônia perdido.

"Droga..." – sussurrou consigo mesmo, enquanto lentamente seus olhos se voltaram para umas das projeções holográficas e viu uma imagem semelhante ao man machine branco, e então ele leu atentamente as palavras que havia nela.

"RX-93...v Gundam?"

"Se pronuncia Nu Gundam, seu idiota!" – exclamou o velho –"E agora saia daqui!"

[...]

**Proximidades de Shangri-la  
Cruzador classe-leopardo MACOA, Mephis**t  
**01:10**

Nenhum tipo de contato havia sido emitido pela equipe em solo liderado por Fabio Novaz. Tudo que Andreass sabia vinha de uma equipe que havia ficado num dos hangares e iria dar suporte na fuga do gurpo liderado pelo sargento.

"E os man machines!?" – indagou Andreass para os seus operadores.

"Nenhuma resposta, senhor!"

"Droga!" – bateu fortemente com a sua mão direito num dos apoios que havia em sua cadeira, que ficava numa parte mais elevada da ponte de comando – "Que diabos aconteceu lá?!"

Alguns momentos se passaram até que Myeni resolvesse falar algo.

"Acho que deveríamos mandar o restante dos man machines para lá, senhor"

"Mandar?!" – Andreass por um segundo perdeu um pouco o norte, por causa de seu nervosismo – "Claro! Mandar..."

Myeni apenas ficou olhando para ele, tentando entender o que poderia passar na cabeça de seu capitão.

"Mas seria muito arriscado-"

"Senhor, as tropas de Edysseus chegaram aqui a qualquer hora. Devemos tomar alguma atitude rapidamente" – disse Myeni pro indeciso capitão.

"Droga..." – falou baixo e discretamente Andreass.

Fazia apenas alguns meses que Andreass havia saído da Escola Militar de Prometheus, e a falta de experiência era o seu maior inimigo.

Vindo de uma conceituada família militar, os Corelias, Andreass sempre sentiu a pressão e a escuridão que a sombra de seu finado pai, Ricardo Corelias, exercia sobre ele.

"Será que ele será que nem o pai?" Era o que ele sempre escutava em qualquer lugar que fosse. A pressão de ser um líder que nem o seu pai, um dos heróis da Revolução Marciana.

"Droga..." – disse novamente Andreass, que sentia que em qualquer decisão que ele tomasse naquele momento, ele não saberia dizer se é o caminho correto ou não.

Então, Corelias ergueu a sua mão esquerda tremula e a direcionou a frente.

"Re-re—recuar!" – exclamou com hesitação em sua voz.

"Senhor, ainda temos homens nossos lá, tem certeza-"

"Claro que tenho-" – gritou abruptamente Andreass, com os seus olhos indecisos, em direção de Myeni – "Eu sou o capitão e...e...sei o...o que estou fazendo!"

Myeni então abaixou a sai cabeça e o silêncio foi a sua única resposta.

Andreass então desceu de seu acento e se dirigiu rapidamente a saída, deixando apenas Myeni e os operadores na sala.

[...]

Andreass estava em seu quarto escuro, debruçado sobre a sua mesa que ficava ao fundo do local.

"Merda..." – resmungou silenciosamente, enquanto o suor frio corria pela sua face – "Porque eu tenho que ser assim?"

O rapaz então soltou um profundo suspiro de indignação com ele mesmo.

"Família. Estes laços têm que afetar o meu destino também?"

Suas palavras ecoaram no silencioso quarto, até serem interrompidas por um súbito sinal sonoro.

Andreass então olhou para uma pequena elevação que ficava ao lado direito da mesa e viu, mesmo debruçado, o nome Almirante Rauleis brilhando no identificador.

"Almirante...!" – exclamou Andreas.

O sinal continuava a soar, e Andreass, antes de atender o seu superior, acendeu as luzes do quarto e deu uma ajeitada em seu cabelo.

"Droga" – cochichou um segundo antes de atender.

Subitamente, uma tela holográfica surgiu a dois metros da mesa, e nela, uma figura idosa, mas imponente, aparecia.

O Almirante Rauleis Alfler.

"Capitão Andreass Corelias"

"Senhor!" – respondeu imediatamente, se levantando e batendo continência.

"Vejo que a missão em Shangri-la não foi bem sucedida e ainda não recebi nenhum relatório oficial de você ainda"

"Ah, o relatório! É que-"

"Esta tendo alguma dificuldade, Capitão?"

"Não senhor!" – respondeu – "Apenas estou...num...recuo-"

"Recuo?" – perguntou num tom debochado o Almirante – "Que tipo de recuo é esse, Corelias?!" – completa, agora usando um tom mais áspero.

"Senhor-"

"Que diabos aconteceu em Eden?!"

"Senhor, perdemos contato com a equipe em solo e com os man machines enviados-"

"Oh. E o que pretende fazer?"

"Ah...me reagrupar...não, digo...me reorganizar e lançar um novo ataque..."

"Ataque?" – perguntou novamente num tom debochado – "Essa missão era para ser cirúrgica. Um ataque único e eficaz. Agora você quer sozinho atacar Shangri-la?"

"Senhor, as forças em Shangri-la são nulas. Conforme o relatório da Inteligência, toda as forças foram para Edysseus. Preciso de apenas tempo para retomar a situação aqui!"

"Tão nulas que acabaram com toda a maldita equipe que você mandou!" – esbraveja Rauleis, chegando a gerar uma leve interferência na comunicação.

Andreas apenas abaixa a sua cabeça.

"Apenas quero entender como diabos ninguém foi notificado sobre isso?! Os seus operadores são tão ruins assim, ou seria falta de orientação de seu capitão?!"

Andreass então, rapidamente levanta a sua face.

"Senhor!" – exclamou o jovem – "Apenas foi um descuido meu!"

"Descuido?!" – exclamou o Almirante – "Descuido foi dar Mephist para você!" – esbraveja.

"Senhor, me desculpe, mas-"

"Eu sempre fui contra em lhe dar uma nave para comandar! E é isso que recebo, falta de atitude de quem não deveria faltar"

Andreass então cerra os seus dentes e se resume ao silêncio.

"Você sabe muito bem a situação que você foi colocado e quais eram as suas responsabilidade. E mesmo que você seja filho do , você terá que arcar com as conseqüências"

"Senhor?" – perguntou Corelias diante da declaração – "Conseqüências?"

"Sim" – respondeu o Almirante – "Vou consertar o erro que fui obrigado a cometer"

"Não estou entendendo, senhor!"

"Andreass Corelias, de agora em diante, você esta dispensado do cargo de capitão de Mephist"

"Como?"

"Alem de rebaixamento. Você voltara a ser 3º Tenente"

"Terceiro?!" – exclama Andreass, com os seus olhos esbugalhados – "Senhor, não estou entendendo"

"E não precisa"

Andreass então se senta em sua cadeira novamente, com a sua mente literalmente em pânico.

"Quem assumira interinamente Mephist será o Tenente Myeni. No momento as ordens de vocês serão para esperar pelo reforço que estou mandando"

"Senhor, por favor-"

"Andreass! Como eu disse, não me interessa o sangue que corre em suas veias! Quando o Micromêgas chegar no seu quadrante, você será transferido para essa nave e atuara ao lado do capitão dela. Encare isso como um novo começo para sua recém iniciada, e desastrosa, vida militar"

Então, sem nenhum aviso, a comunicação é encerrada, deixando Andreass Corelias sem nenhum tipo de reação, apenas o silêncio em sua boca e o vazio em seus olhos descrevia o que aconteceu ali.

[...]

**Shangri-la, Eden  
Sala Médica de Xandu  
30 de Maio  
07:40**

Laurice abriu lentamente os seus olhos, e mesmo ofuscada pelas luzes no teto, prontamente percebeu que estava deitada numa cama.

"Ah!" – gritou enquanto se levantava parcialmente.

"Calma!" – uma estranha voz soou naquele momento – "A senhorita pode ficar tranqüila!"

Laurice viu então que estava numa sala médica de pronto atendimento, e que estava sob uma das três camas que tinham no local.

Lentamente ela passou as suas mãos por seu corpo, que apenas estava coberto por um avental verde claro.

"Minhas roupas..."

"Não se preocupe. Elas foram levadas por uma das meninas para serem lavadas!"

Laurice então virou o seu rosto e viu uma estranha figura sentada em uma mesa ao seu lado.

"Quem...?!"

Laurice imediatamente ficou surpresa ao ver a exótica pessoa.

Um cabelo afro e pintado de rosa, amarrado com uma espécie de bandana na altura da testa.

"Quem...?!"

"Ah, não se preocupe, amor! Não fui eu que troquei a sua roupa!" – falou em um tom feminino.

"Roupas?!"

Laurice então levanta a gola de seu avental e percebe que não estava mais vestindo as roupas intimas.

Sua face enrubesceu quase que automaticamente e então um agudo grito ecoou pela sala médica.

[...]

Johnnes recém havia acordado e estava indo em direção do refeitório, para tomar o café da manhã, quando repentinamente um estridente grito se espalhou pelos corredores de Xandu.

"Karan!" – automaticamente falou o jovem, que então seguiu rapidamente para a sala médica.

Todos nos corredores haviam escutado o grito, mas somente Johnnes havia sentido a pressão que vinha do lugar. Uma pressão gerada por um susto.

Johnnes então chega no local e abre a porta, e sem pensar, adentra.

"Karan, eu senti uma pressão vinda-"

E então seus olhos fixaram num corpo seminu de pele clara.

"Daqui-" - a face de Johnnes fica vermelha.

Laurice então solta mais um grito.

"Ahhh!"

"Droga...!" – exclama o jovem.

Então um objeto, semelhante a uma caixa, acerta a cara de Johnnes.

[...]

Alguns minutos haviam se passado e Laurice estava mais calma e situada na situação.

"Xandu?"

"Sim. Xandu" – respondeu Johnnes, que botava uma espécie de algodão em seu nariz para estancar o sangramento.

"Estamos em Shangri-la ainda?"

"Sim"

Laurice então se levanta por completo.

"Eu..."

Johnnes então desvia um pouco o olhar.

"Você pode me culpar pela situação em que se meteu, mas infelizmente não pode mudar o que aconteceu"

"Situação..." – Laurice então se lembra do que havia acontecido na ultima noite – "Aconteceu..."

Todas as memórias então voltaram até ela.

Explosões e gritos.

E uma pessoa morta no chão.

"Mark!" – gritou abruptamente – "Não! Não quero me lembrar!"

Laurice começa então a entrar em pânico novamente.

"Não!"

"Laurice!"

Johnnes então se levanta e segura a jovem com os seus braços em um forte abraço.

"Calma!"

"Não! Mark morreu! Não!"

Johnnes então, ao segurar o pequeno corpo da jovem, sentia uma forte pressão vinda dela. Um sentimento de desespero e tristeza, além de um sentimento que ele nunca havia conhecido antes.

"Laurice, calma!"

"Não!"

Pouco a pouco, Laurice começou a sentir um calor tomar o seu corpo. Seria aquele o efeito do abraço do homem que salvou a sua vida?

Alguns momentos haviam se passado e Laurice já estava mais calma.

Subitamente a porta da sala se abre, e a mesma figura que estava no local antes, Karan, entra no local.

"Eu trouxe umas roupas novas para você, garota-"

Karan então vê Johnnes e Laurice abraçados.

"Nossa, mas já?!"

"Hã..." – Johnnes então se da conta do que estava acontecendo – "Não!"

O jovem então soltou os seus braços da garota.

"Karan-"

"Não precisa explicar!" – Karan então entrega uma muda de roupas para Laurice, que estava meio que boiando na situação – "Se vista aqui, menina!" – o médico então a leva até uma parte onde havia cortinas na sala.

"Droga, Karan. Você sempre me fazendo passar vergonha" – fala Johnnes.

"Também, né? Só deixa na reta!"

Karan então senta na mesma mesa onde estava.

"Será que ficaremos muito tempo aqui?" – pergunta.

"Não sei. O Capitão é uma pessoa imprevisível, mas mesmo agora, que já estamos dentro da colônia, será difícil a gente sair sem ser notado. Estamos numa situação delicada"

"É..."

Então, as cortinas se abrem, e Laurice reaparece, vestindo uma calça azul e uma camiseta branca, que parecia ser de um tamanho maior que o que ela usa.

"Hã..." – falou a garota, enquanto puxava os seus longos cabelos loiros de dentro da gola da camiseta – "A camisa é grande..."

"Ah!" – exclamou Karan – "Foi o único tamanho que eu consegui aqui! Sabe, na há tantas garotas nessa nave"

"Ah, me desculpa" – fala timidamente Laurice.

"Não precisa se desculpar, menina" – fala num tom mais descontraído Karan – "Johnnes, porque não leva ela no refeitório?"

"Ah, não acho que seria uma boa idéia agora, esta todo mundo..."

Karan então esboça uma expressão séria contra Johnnes, que apenas solta um leve suspiro.

"Ok, ok" – acena com a cabeça frustradamente o jovem.

[...]

Havia poucas pessoas no local, para o alivio de Johnnes.

A maioria estava mobilizada nos reparos de Harpia e na manutenção diária de Xandu. Então não haveria nenhum curioso para falar com Laurice.

"Lampert é o seu sobrenome, né?" – pergunta Johnnes.

Laurice apenas acena com a cabeça positivamente.

"Ah..." – o jovem tenta começar a falar alguma coisa, mas desiste antes de pronunciar.

A garota ainda não havia tocado no lanche que ele havia trazido.

"Não vai comer?"

"Não..."

"Eu sei que as coisas estão complicadas, mas acho que-"

"Já disse que não"

O tom seco da garota então acerta em cheio o jovem.

"Bom..."

Johnnes então segue tomando o seu café.

Alguns momentos se passam até finalmente a garota intervir.

"Quando...quando eu irei para casa?"

Johnnes tenta ignorar a pergunta, mas então, depois de alguns segundos, ele decide olhar para a garota.

"Eu não sei" – fala o jovem – "Desculpe, mas eu não sei"

Laurice então percebe que a vida dela não estava mais nas mãos dela, e um súbito frio percorre por toda a sua espinha.

"Porque...porque tudo isso foi acontecer..."

Johnnes então abaixa a sua cabeça, sem dar nenhuma resposta.

"Porque..." – fala Laurice, quase que num tom inaudível.

Então novamente lembranças voltam a povoar a sua mente.

Ela dentro daquele cockpit fechado e sufocante, e as imagens das explosões e chamas. Dos corpos jogados pelas ruas.

Aquele gigante branco.

"Gundam..." – falou.

Quase que imediatamente Johnnes voltou com a sua atenção para a garota.

"O que você disse?"

"Ah..."

Johnnes então se levanta de seu acento, e num movimento rápido coloca as suas mãos nos ombros da garota.

"Ah!"

"Onde você escutou esse nome?!"

"Eu..."

"Onde?!"

"Eu...li..."

"Você leu?"

"E..."

"E?"

"Escutei"

"Como assim?" – perguntou num tom alto, atraindo a atenção dos poucos integrantes da tripulação que estavam no local – "Como assim você escutou?"

"Eu o escutei falando" – fala diretamente Laurice então, olhando para os olhos de Johnnes – "Eu sou Gundam" – completou.

[...]

Laurice estava no hangar, parada, com os seus olhos fixados no gigante branco que estava ajoelhado no local.

Havia alguns homens trabalhando nos reparos de Harpia, e todos viram a garota olhando para o man machine como se estivesse hipnotizada, mas resolveram não interferir.

[...]

"Eu sou Gundam, huh?" – fala Window, que se sentava em seu acento de capitão – "Parece que a sua teoria estava certa, Velho"

Na ponte, havia somente um operador, além de Johnnes e Velho.

"As coisas estão ficando mais interessantes não acha?" – completa o capitão.

"Interessantes? Você está meio sádico hoje, hein" – responde o velho.

"Mas se esse man machine possui uma IA, e que não pode ser controlado por um piloto, não é meio perigoso ficar com ele no hangar?" – pergunta Johnnes.

"Perigoso é, mas pelo menos temos a maquina em nossa posse. Fomos contratadas para roubala, afinal das contas"

"Por que ele escolheu nos ajudar?" – pergunta Johnnes, se lembrando de como o man machine branco salvou Axi.

"Acho que no momento isso não importa"

Johnnes então, em seus pensamentos distantes, se lembra de Laurice.

"E o que faremos com a garota?" – pergunta.

Window então solta um leve suspiro.

"Ainda não decidimos, mas pelo jeito, iremos liberar ela. É uma civil apesar de tudo. Mesmo tendo estado naquela man machine"

Johnnes, de alguma forma, se sente mais aliviado com a resposta.

"Alias, Axi e Raphael foram para a cidade?"

"Sim. Como eu falei, não vamos deixamos ninguém para trás. Temos que achar Waigton e-"

Subitamente Window para de falar. Sua boca seca então escolhe cuidadosamente o que falar, mas, naquela situação, não havia como ser emocional.

"Nick. Precisamos levar o corpo de Nick de volta"

Johnnes então solta um longo suspiro.

"Estamos no ferro-velho de Shangri-la. Iremos esperar até a noite por Axi e Raphael e usaremos a noite colonial como uma forma de fugir daqui. Mesmo que tenhamos que abrir um buraco na colônia" – fala Window - "Não podemos nos arriscar a sermos pegos pelos marcianos ou pelas forças de defesa de Eden" – completa.

[...]

**Shangri-la, Eden  
08:10**

A luz do dia já raiava, refletida pelos espelhos solares que ficavam no lado de fora da colônia.

"Nossa, já é de manhã" – falou Waigton, enquanto andava por meio da multidão de civis e soldados de Eden – "E o pessoal parece animado hoje"

Fazia algumas horas já desde que uma força especial de Eden havia chegado na colônia.

Dezenas de man machines, centenas de soldados e muitos mantimentos. As coisas estavam feias para o restante da população da colônia.

"Isso só vai dificultar mais as coisas" – disse para si mesmo o mercenário. Ele sabia que a forte presença de Eden naquele momento só iria dificultar as coisas para a Black Water.

Xandu estava dentro de Shangri-la. Ele a viu cruzando o céu cilíndrico noturno da colônia, mas a maior preocupação dele não era em como chegar no local ou como achar o restante do seu pessoal, mas sim em como eles iriam sair dali sem ser notado, afinal, Xandu era gigantesca.

"Droga..." – resmungou enquanto andava por uma calçada, cheia de pessoas feridas que esperavam por atendimento médico – "Meia dúzia de man machines marcianos fizeram isso. Imagino o que aconteceria se um grupo inteiro investisse contra a colônia"

Waigton então caminha até uma esquina, e espera alguns veículos militares passarem pela rua, até decidir atravessá-la.

E num súbito segundo, ele escuta um choro desesperado vindo a alguns metros dele. O homem então vira a sua face e vê, á direita, uma visão que era estranha para a população da cidade, mas que fizeram parte de sua infância.

Dezenas de corpos enfileirados, lado a lado, sem identificação nem nada. Apenas organizados de ultima hora.

As rotinas de guerra, como Waigton gostava de falar.

"Ele está morto! Não!" – gritou uma garota que estava ajoelhada ao lado de um dos corpos. Outra garota, de longos cabelos negros estava ao lado dela, tentando a consolar.

"Bruna, você tem que se acalmar" – disse ela, com lagrimas em seu rosto, mas aparentemente mais controlada que a outra, que gritava e chorava, como se aquilo fosse trazer o morto de volta a vida.

Tanto o corpo no chão quanto as duas garotas vestiam uma espécie de uniforme verde, com detalhes brancos nas golas.

"Estudantes?" – perguntou para si mesmo Waigton, enquanto assistia a distancia a cena – "Acho que hoje elas aprenderam algo"

[...]

**Sala de Comando de Operações de Shangri-la  
08:30**

"Quatro man machines. Quatro" – disse Aytmar Roxx – "Não dez e nem dois, mas quatro"

Todos ali presentes estavam rodeando em pé uma espécie de mesa, cuja altura se delimitava ao peito dos presentes.

"Quem teve essa idéia?" – perguntou Aytmar num tom seco, frio e sem emoção.

"Foi o..." – iniciou um dos militares presentes – "Foi o Major Richard, senhor" – completou, mesmo tendo hesitação em sua voz.

"Richard" – falou Aytmar pausadamente o nome – "E onde esta ele?"

Alguns segundos se passaram até alguém ter coragem de responder.

"Morto, senhor" – fala uma nova figura que adentrava a sala – "Ele já pagou pelo seu erro" – completou.

"Erro?" – perguntou Aytmar enquanto encarava o novo presente – "Isso foi muito mais do que um erro"

A aura de fúria de Aytmar Roxx lentamente sufocava todos os presentes, com exceção do novo soldado que havia chegado, que atendia pelo nome de Allon Geryn, Tenente-Coronel das Forças de Defesa de Eden.

"Eu diria que era um erro já planejado" – fala o tenente-coronel, jogando um tablet na mesa, mostrando algumas informações – "A nossa inteligência pegou algumas mensagem e transições financeiras"

Aytmar então solta um longo suspiro.

"Fomos traídos"

Allon apenas acena com a cabeça.

"E talvez não seja o ultimo" – disse.

Aytmar então acena com a mão para todos os presentes saírem do local, deixando apenas Allon na sala.

Alguns momentos se passam, e Aytmar segue até outra mesa, mais baixa, e lá se acomoda numa confortável cadeira.

"Quais são as estimativas?" – perguntou o coronel, enquanto apoiou a sua cabeça nas duas mãos, que já estavam apoiadas na mesa, num gesto de cansaço e indignação.

"Muitas mortes. Muitos civis estavam nas ruas na hora e poucos conseguiram chegar aos abrigos. Foi praticamente um ataque surpresa. Totalizamos quase 800 mortos civis e mais de 120 soldados mortos. E o numero tende a aumentar. Houve vitimas de outros lugares também. Lua, Saturno, Netuno..."

"E a estrutura?"

"O ataque ocorreu no centro da área 2, mas as nossas tropas acabaram trazendo os man machines marcianos para outras áreas. Nós mesmo acabamos espalhando a destruição"

Aytmar então solta outro suspiro.

"E algum dado sobre o man machine que enfrentou os marcianos?"

"Somente relatos de uma maquina roxa e do man machine branco-"

"O de quase trinta metros, não?"

"Sim. Mas ainda não descobrimos a afiliação deles"

"Acabaram com a luta sozinhos. Fizeram mais do que nossa própria força de defesa!"

Aytmar então desfere um golpe com as duas mãos contra a mesa.

"Também tivemos relatos de uma nave dentro da colônia. Câmeras nos hangares filmaram uma nave, mas todos os registros e o que aconteceu após da invasão marciana foram deletados pelo Major. Não sabemos o paradeiro deles"

"Deixe eles" – disse Aytmar, que se levantava – "Priorize os civis agora. Reorganize toda a defesa e se prepare para uma nova batalha, Allon. Você ficara de responsável aqui em Shangri-la, no lugar do traidor do Richard"

"Senhor"

Aytmar começa a seguir em direção do local, até ser Allon intervir.

"E o que faremos com o museu?" – perguntou.

"Nada" – respondeu – "Assim que os restantes das forças de Titan chegarem, a responsabilidade de lá será deles"

O velho coronel sai da sala, deixando Allon sozinho.

"Titan, huh?"

[...]

Uma frota com sete cruzadores se aproximava de Shangri-la, silenciosamente.

"Contato visual confirmado! Colônia tipo Island 3!" – exclamou um dos operadores.

Todos estavam entusiasmados em ver uma colônia antiga.

Boa parte da tripulação da frota estava com olhar fixo nos monitores espalhados pelas naves. Era uma visão única.

Eles iriam pisar na primeira colônia construída pela humanidade.

A cada minuto que se passava, a imagem ótica ficava mais definida, e a estrutura cilíndrica que flutuava na escuridão do espaço, ficava maior.

O formato era de um charuto, com três gigantescos painéis solares em volta dele, girando eternamente.

O almirante então se levantou perante tal imagem. Um frio correu pela sua espinha, e ele sabia que aquilo que eles viam era a primeira grande construção do homem. O primeiro passo para a conquista definitiva do espaço.

"É Shangri-la" – falou Cagaliz Gable – "Finalmente chegamos"


End file.
